The Winter's Tale
by ghostdominion6
Summary: It's the holiday season in Gamindustri, and our dear heroines must deal with the threat of... falling snow in Lastation? ...Join the makers in their daily lives as Christmas slowly inches closer! Along the way, Gust makes a slight miscalculation, Kei goes missing, the children face an odd ordeal, and... Underling goes trick-'r-treating? Happy holidays, everyone!


"Noirey! NOIREY!"

Lastation's CPU turned her head when she heard her name being called, looking rather annoyed; She had just been taking a calm stroll through the park when the boisterous voice reached her ears.

"Here we go... What is it, Neptune?"

The CPU of Planeptune caught up with the tsundere, huffing and puffing from exerting so much effort. "W...We're in another story, Noire! Isn't that radicawesomio!?"

Noire raised an eyebrow at the ditz. "Radica-what-now? Wait, what do you mean by another story?"

"Oh, don't be such a partaaay-pooper, Noiwey; It's the holidays! There's no fourth wall during the holidays!"

"Ugh... Wait, hasn't someone already done this gag before?"

"What gag, Noire?" Neptune now looked whole-heartedly unsure. The tsundere sighed.

"Just forget it... So, did you come all this way just to tell me that? Couldn't it have waited until after I got back? I've only been gone five minutes..."

Lady Purple Heart frantically shook her head in the negatory. "Nuh uh! We're soulmates, baby! I can't be away from my fi... faicey... fancy... fiancay... fia-"

"It's pronounced 'fiancée'... W-W-Wait! Y-You did that on purpose! You wanted me to say it!" Lady Black Heart's face turned a deep shade of crimson.

For those of you not in the know... Well, let's just say that Neptune and Noire have, um, come to terms with the status of their relationship, if you will... Wait, why am I describing this to you? Go read the previous two stories written by this author to learn more. They could use a little more reviews...

Neptune cuddled against the tsundere, brushing their cheeks together. "Hey, you're the one who said 'Yes', Noiwey! And besides, the audience is here to see some good, old-fashioned yuri; Can you deny that?"

Noire continued to act entirely embarrassed. "Just s-shut up already! And what the hell does 'old-fashioned yuri' even mean? Ugh, why do you always raise so many questions?"

The ditz smirked, clearly pleased at having ruffled her fiancée's feathers. "Dah, you're too cute, Noirey-poo~... Why, I'mma glomp you right now!" And that, she did.

"H-H-Hey! Get offa me, Neptune! N-N-N-N-Not in public!" Lady Black Heart cried, her face even redder now.

"No one else is in this park now, baby... Why, there's nothin' stoppin' us from having a full-fledged lemon scene right in the grass~"

Noire's eyes widened at the suggestion, and quickly pulled her face away from the ditz. "N-Not so fast! Don't you know?"

"Hmm? Know what, Noirey?"

"This story's actually only 'T-rated'... A l-l-lemon scene would be way out of hand... let alone unsanitary if we just did it here in the grass..."

Neptune puffed out her cheeks at the sudden revelation. "Ah, pooey! Well, why isn't it 'M-rated' like the others!? Do I need to go on strike again?"

Lady Black Heart shook her head. "Please don't do that; You know how well it worked the last five times. Anyways, the author's probably trying to garner a more potent readership by making a story that actually appears under the default search setting. Quite a low-ball move if you ask me... But, regardless, this is a holiday special; Family fun, y'know?"

Lady Purple Heart continued to pout. "Hmph! Well, I don't like it! Nope, notta bit!" The ditz looked to the sky for a moment, then grinned widely; Apparently, she had come to some sort of epiphany. "Ha ha! Well, Noirey, I have the most delightful idea!"

Noire knew she would regret it, but she asked anyways: "A-And what is that?"

"We're gonna do it right here anyways, and go to a scene cut! The story hasn't even begun yet, after-all!"

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-Wha!? N-N-Neptune, wait!" But it was too late. Neptune pounced on her lover, and the two spent an assumed while of pure bliss among the grass of Lastation's premier park.

However, Neptune had been wrong all along; They weren't the only two in the park at that moment.

"Um... Should I really be in this scene? Uh, ok... I really don't know what's going on, but I'll try my best, I suppose... Wah! What's going on over there!?"

A girl with short red hair had stumbled upon the scene of the two goddesses rummaging around the grass and was wholeheartedly shocked; Hell, who wouldn't be? Still, she refused to let the explicit act in the distance perturb her.

"Wow... Uh, ok! Hi there, friends; The name's Falcom! I'm just a stock adventuress who probably won't get much screen-time, so don't worry about me too much. I'm merely here to serve my duty, which just so happens to be to jump-start this little holiday special!" She quickly glanced down at a small index card, obviously containing instructions. "Oh yeah, I should probably read this passage here to you: 'Since this special may be on the long-side for a lot of people, take comfort in that each new section is marked with a symbol; For example- 's15'. If you find you have to leave in the middle of reading, you can quickly get back to where you were by using your browser's search function to type the code that precedes the section title. This isn't the longest chapter ever, but the feature is here for convenience, if you so require it. Good day.' ... And that's all it says..."

Falcom rubbed the back of her head, deciphering what she just read. "...I, uh, hope someone knows what that meant... I sure didn't write it... Oh well, whoever told me to read this must have had her reasons... Anyways, without further delay, let's venture forth!"

* * *

**s1. Christmas Time (Is Here Again):  
CHRISTMAS EVE... EVE**  
_Late Evening_

Ah, the winter holiday season! Such a grand time, is it not?... Please don't answer that if you're one of those "Oh, Christmas and all the other holidays around this time are merely events intended for tricking people into consumerism and such. Also, the holiday season is filled with horrible tragedies, and aren't as magical as everyone wants to believe." If that's your attitude, then I have some news for you: You are reading a holiday-themed fanfiction about a video game franchise. Don't go spouting self-righteous crap about spending money and stuff.

Heh, whoops... Already, I branched way out of line... Let's get back on track...

Anyways, Christmas is as much a grand event on Gamindustri as it is in the world that you faithful readers are all from. Tis the season for spreading love and joy, and, of course, for giving and receiving gifts. Hm... But if you're reading this, then I assume you already have at least some familiarity with this time of year.

Hmm... Then I should stop wasting your time with all these poetic clichés. Let's drop in on our dear heroines, shall we?

...

"And now... without further ado... we humbly present to you... our main attraction of the night..." Man, that announcer sure knows how to stall... Why are you looking at me like that? "...Christmas with the Hards!" Man, that's one risky title...

A roar of applause, and then the curtains on the small stage were lifted. Standing before the small audience now were several hand-puppets; Huh, so this is a children's puppet show?

The play began. "Isn't the holiday season simply magnificent? Why, to see the look of joy on the children's faces... Why, it reinvigorates my sense of virtue each and every time!"

"Ugh... Your enthusiasm sickens me, Brave... Can someone fetch me something to drink; Preferably wine?"

"Uh, sure thing, CFW Magic, ma'am! I'll be back in a sec!"

"Thank you, Linda... I can always count on your patronage."

"What are you old hags blabberin' about!? Ah-kekekekeke... I was promised there'd be tender maidens full of joy! Instead, I just get you vile wretches!"

"Please, just shut up... This hangover is killing me..."

"...Er, if I do may so inquire... Why did you have our loyal underling fetch you some more alcohol if you are already reeling from the last drink?"

"Brave... Be a dear and CAN IT! Ow, ow, ow..."

"I have returned, CFW Magic, ma'am... I, uh, hope you like it; I, hehe, poured it just for you~"

"WHY IS YOUR FACE SO RED, LINDA!? I HAVEN'T SPILLED ANY OF YOUR BLOOD YET, HAVE I!?"

"Shut UP!... And, thank you, Linda... I truly am in your debt."

"...Uh... Yeah, of course! Anything for you, CFW Magic, ma'am!"

"Come... Give your favorite commander a kiss, just like old times..."

"Y-Y-YES! With pleasure!"

"Such disgusting hags... Hey, have you seen any of my delectable nubile cherrys?"

"...Hmm? Hmmm... I don't believe I've murdered any younglings recently... LET'S CHANGE THAT!"

"*sigh*... Pardon me, fellow... companions... but I shall take my leave... There are underprivileged children out there who still need some joy! I must attend to them at once!"

...And, we'll just move on with this... You don't want to see that entire puppet show, do you? ...Ugh... It got all of us- I mean, all of THEM wrong!

...A-Anyways...

The curtains eventually fell, and a group of girls stood up from their seats and walked out into the cold night air.

"Hmph, that show sucked! Brave was nothing like that!" Uni, Lastation's CPU Candidate, whined. Her cheeks were puffed in protest over the show the group had just witnessed.

Nepgear could only tilt her head and pull her girlfriend into a warm hug. It was quite the chilly night, and the girls could only do so much to keep warm.

"Why did we agree to see that crap again?" IF muttered, taking a quick glance at the time on her phone.

"Ram and Rom really wanted to see it... I didn't think it was SO bad..." Nepgear said, trying to ease everyone's mood.

"...Was that even a show for kids? Some scenes were rather... racy." Cave asked, obviously uncomfortable.

"...Er... I barely understood most of the references, so I'm sure it was safe for children's ears." 5pb revealed embarrassedly. IF simply smiled and pulled the pop idol close. The SMD warrior hid any sign of jealousy, and shrugged.

"Hm, perhaps... It was still crap, though."

"Uh, hey! What are all you humbugs saying? That show was AWESOME! Didn't you think so, Rom?" Ram, one of Lowee's two CPU candidates, asked her (older?) twin.

"It was... kind of... scary..." Rom replied, hiding behind the young Nepgear.

"Scary? They were just puppets!" The twins began... bickering, I guess would be the best word to use? Planeptune's candidate tried to break it up, while the others just sighed and continued walking on.

Perhaps I should explain the back-drop of this scene: Ever since the events of the last story, Noire's house on Lastation (her landmass) had become a popular spot for get-togethers between the whole cast. Why there? Aw, who knows; Maybe it's more convenient for the denizens of Lowee and Leanbox? Less travel distance, or something...

Either way, during the time of the fateful game expo (some indiscernible amount of weeks/months ago for our heroines), the residents of Leanbox were left out of the loop. Yes, that includes IF and 5pb, who have been getting roomy with each other in Lady Green Heart's castle. This Christmas, however, everyone had made it to Lastation... Well, not everyone, but we'll get to that in a moment...

"Gee, it's kind of sad that Falcom couldn't be here, though. I hope she won't get mad at us." Compa remarked, slightly depressed at their ally's absence.

"Yeah, I really miss her... But, I couldn't reach her anywhere! It's almost as if she's disappeared!" Nepgear worried, catching back up with the group.

"Ah, she'll be alright; She's not the type to trigger a death flag, or anything..." IF said flatly, tickling Lyrica's ear. Interesting...

"G-Goodness! I-I wasn't thinking about a death flag at all!"

The gang journeyed on, huddling close against the unusually cold winds. Right before they made it within view of Lady Black Heart's house, however, something unexpected occurred...

"...What the?" IF stopped in her tracks as... a single drop of something tapped her on the head. She rubbed her hair with her hand, and discovered a very small amount of water. "...Rain?"

Oh, but it was not rain...

Everyone in the party looked up at the night sky and gasped. "...Is it snowing? T-That can happen here?" Lyrica asked, amazed at the sight of the frozen precipitation making its way towards the city.

"Uh... I-I guess small snow flurries can happen from time to time... Seems odd for it to be this random, though..." Uni spoke, still holding on to her girlfriend.

If you couldn't guess already... this was no mere snow flurry. "W-What the!? It's... It's starting to come down faster!" Compa observed.

"Oh my... Let's hurry before it gets too bad!" Nepgear proclaimed, and the party immediately picked up their walking speed.

...

The group of girls rushed into the house and sighed in relief at the warm air that greeted them. A soothing flame raged within the fireplace. "Ahh... That feels so good..." 5pb moaned as she sank into the sofa.

Nisa, who was carrying a large box, tilted her head at the sudden arrival of her friends. "Aha! Why, welcome back, faithful allies! How went your trip?"

IF shrugged and plopped down on the couch besides her girlfriend. "Meh, the show kinda blew, but it wasn't anything I didn't expect."

"It was horrible." Cave responded, and stood against the wall, feeling awkward about getting comfortable.

Uni simply puffed out her cheeks again while folding her arms.

The heroine of justice blinked a few times, a blank expressions on her face. "I-I see... W-Well, it is good to see you're back! ...Perhaps you wouldn't mind helping set up this tree?" She then proceeded to use her free hand to point to the Christmas tree in the corner. It was blank, not yet covered in lights and ornaments.

"I'm sorry Nisa... I really would like to help, but I'm really tired. Perhaps tomorrow?" Planeptune's CPU Candidate yawned.

"I'm with Ge-Ge here; I need some rest too!" Compa whimpered, too tired to keep her eyes open. The rest of the party mumbled in agreement; Seems the horrid show and the weather had drained them all of their energy.

Nisa hid her disappointment and nodded. "Aw, that's perfectly reasonable, dear heroines! Do not worry about a thing!" She then carefully placed the box she had been carrying down to the ground by the base of the tree. "When you are ready, all the decorations can be found in the box!"

IF gave the heroine a questioning look. "Hey, why exactly are YOU in charge of the tree, anyways? I mean, it's great that you have so much initiative, but this is Noire's and Uni's house, right?" She then looked to Uni with one raised eyebrow. "Shouldn't this have been your job?"

The little tsundere rubbed her hair embarrasedly. "Uh, well... you see..." Before she gave an answer, she grabbed Nepgear's arm and fled with her upstairs. "S-Sorry, gotta get some sleep! Too exhausted!"

Nepgear barely had any time to register what was happening. "Oh, um... Good night, everyone... See you in the morning, I guess!" The two disappeared from eyesight.

The battle-hardened veteran sighed. "Figures..."

Nisa smiled, wondering to herself why she was so gung-ho about the tree. Perhaps the Christmas spirit had gotten to her after everything that had happened this past year.

"W-Well... maybe we should go lay down, too..." Lyrica propositioned. The brunette blushed lightly, and nodded.

"Yeah... Let's go... See you tomorrow, everyone." With that, the two lovers journeyed to their room.

Cave subtly rolled her eyes, a dark feeling swelling up inside of her. Still, she suppressed it. "I, too, ask to be excused. I need to go check on Vert and Chika." She gestured gracefully, and was off.

Compa blinked, and noticed that the two young children were already asleep. "Oh my... I'll carry Ram and Rom off to bed... Night, Nisa!"

The heroine of justice waved, and sat on the ground cross-legged; She was now the only one in the room...

That was the case, until Gust, Gamindustri's residual alchemist and Nisa's 'sidekick', showed up. She was rubbing her eyes; I'm guessing she has just awoken from a deep slumber. "...Hm? Where'd everybody go?"

Nisa smiled cheerfully at seeing her close friend enter the room. "Oh, they all went to bed, dear Gust... Now, it's just you and me, I guess..."

The alchemist turned her head away from the heroine, hiding her face... for some reason...

Hm, to tell you the truth, things have been... rather odd between fair Nisa and Gust lately. Ever since the conclusion to the events at the game expo, their relationship has... become quite (QUITE) complex.

No one else suspects a thing, though... Well, that's not entirely true, either: Two people did, in fact, know the details, but they're not staying at Noire's house. And besides, whatever happened between them will be important some other time; Not this Christmas season.

Nisa noticed Gust's shy demeanor, and tapped the ground next to her. "C-C'mon, dear friend... Let's sit together for a while..."

"...Fine... But no funny business!" The alchemist sat down next to the heroine, and looked at the bare Christmas tree. "No one wanted to help decorate tree?"

"Nah... They were too tired. Why, even Lady Neptune and Noire went to bed early..." The heroine was clearly feeling rather lonely.

Gust hid her face as she wrapped an arm around Nisa's neck, pulling her into a light hug. "...G-Gust can help, if you want..."

Nisa was surprised at the girl's actions, but smiled heartily. "You... You really want to, Gusty? D-Don't just do this for my sake!"

"No, that's not it... Gust wants to help Nisa." The two girls exchanged a look, and the heroine nodded.

"Awesome! Well then... What are we waiting for? Let's spruce up this tree!" And so, the two friends prepared to decorate the symbol of the holiday season; An activity that would take them through the whole night...

And one that would lead to an unfortunate ordeal...

* * *

**s2. Christmas Auld Lang Syne:  
CHRISTMAS EVE**  
_Afternoon_

"Tah-Dah! So, Lindy... Whaddya think?"

Underling stared in blatant confusion at the purple-haired imposter's attire. "Ah, so that's where my jacket got to... Uh, Geo... Why are you wearing it, if I may ask?"

Nepgeo simply laughed cheerfully. "Why, isn't it obvious, Lindy darlin'? I'm goin' out tonight dressed as YOU!"

Linda could only sigh, clearly unsure as to what the young woman was trying to convey. "...Wait, why are you dressing up as me tonight? Didn't you say we were going Christmas caroling, or some stupid shit like that?"

The purple-haired imposter merely wagged her finger back and forth. "No, ya got it all wrong, Lindy: We're not going caroling! We're going..." The energetic girl stalled for a moment, then shouted "... Trick-'r-Treating!"

Underling recoiled back in shock, clearly stunned. "Wh-Wh-Wh-What? Trick 'r... You do know that it's Christmas Eve, right? Halloween's long gone!"

Nepgeo wrapped her arms around the ASIC member and pressed their noses together. "That's the point, babe! No one'll expect it! We can catch the whole landmass by surprise! Think of it as... being fashionably late!"

"B-But... Isn't the point of trick-or-treatin' to get candy? If we come outta the blue, then no one's gonna have candy to give to us!"

"Ya gotta have a little more faith than that, Lindy! It's Christmas!"

"Grrr... That's the problem!" Flustered, Linda closed her eyes and thought for a moment, knowing far too well that the purple-haired imposter was going to have her way in the end.

Eventually, the green-haired woman sighed. "... Fine... I'll go damn trick-'r-treatin' with you... But I don't have a costume... And, wait: Aren't Halloween specials supposed to be times where characters cosplay as popular anime figures? Why are you dressing up as me?"

"'Cause I luv ya, Lindy~" With that, Nepgeo gave a quick peck on Underling's lips, then hopped up and journeyed over to the door. "I'll help you find something totally awesome to wear! Meet me outside, 'k?" And thus, she left the room.

Underling sighed in defeat. "Ugh, where does she get that energy?... Am I the only one who can see that this is just a poorly veiled attempt for the author to have his own pseudo-Halloween special?" With those perplexing words, she slowly stood up and prepared to leave, when she remembered something crucial: "...Shit! Geo's wearin' my clothes! I-I can't walk around without my jacket!" A dire predicament indeed, though I think it will just turn out to be a discarded plot-point...

...

* * *

**s3. Let it Snow:  
CHRISTMAS EVE... EVE**  
_Very Late Evening_

Hm...? Wait a minute... Why are we back to the day before? What, this story isn't in chronological order?

...Why? Oh, who cares; If there's one thing I've learned from having to narrate these past few stories, it's that nothing can be simple, so we should all just live with it.

Either way, let's see what's going on...

"Neptune, calm down! Jeez, you're going to keep the whole house up if you keep jumping around like that." Noire sighed, watching her lover hop to and fro.

"I just can'ts help it, Noirey! I gots teh Christmas spirit!" Lady Purple Heart bellowed, giving no hint of stopping her boisterous movements. "I'm more chirp than a toaster in the spring breeze~"

Lady Black Heart, half-asleep, slapped her hand against her own face. "What does that even...? ...Can't this wait til tomorrow night? It's not even Christmas Eve yet!"

"Sorry babe; My soul waits for nuthin'!" Neptune raised her arms in complete bliss, but then gave Noire a sly look. "...Ohoho! I see..." The purple-haired ditz snuck into the bed next to her fiancée and began nibbling on her ear. "...You wanna have an explicit H-scene with me tonight, dontcha? Well, why didn't ya say so, Noiwey? I've already triggered your flag, so no need to beat around the bush any longer~"

It never ceased to amaze Noire at how seductive the young ditz could be at times; It made things so much more... odd? Difficult? "W-W-W-Wha!? N-No... T-That's not what I wanted at all!" The ditz grinned teasingly, and zoomed her face in closer. "... I mean it! ...Really!"

"Come on... Wouldn't you enjoy gettin' it on under the mistletoe I hid downstairs? That would be one interesting CG..."

"N-No! ...Wait, you hid mistletoe downstairs? Where? I didn't see anything... N-Not that I was looking for it, mind you..."

Neptune was about to reply, but... her head plopped down on the tsundere's chest. "...What the? ...Oh, she fell asleep... Ugh, I told her that she'd just tire herself out..." With that, Lady Black Heart slowly covered her lover with the blanket, and cuddled against her. "...Her face is real cute when she's sleeping..."

Noire gazed dreamily at Neptune's slumbering face, and gradually delved into a deep sleep...

...

Downstairs, meanwhile, a woman looked through the blinds covering the window and gasped. "Oh my! Histoire, look at that!"

The tome fairy (Planeptune's oracle) cocked her small head to the side and flew over to where Mina (Lowee's oracle) was standing, and was also surprised at the sight that awaited her. "Hm? That sure is some heavy snowfall... Whatever can this mean?"

"I don't know... It barely snows this hard back in Lowee!" The two oracles exchanged looks of bewilderment, and immediately began thinking of the best course of action to take.

In time, they both came to an agreement: "We must gather up the other oracles and discuss this matter right away!"

Yeah, for some reason, both Mina and Histoire believed that this random snowfall in Lastation was a matter of worldly security. Um, isn't it late at night already...? Well, either way, they proceeded to search around for the remaining two oracles, Kei and Chika. However...

"What do you mean you can't come? This is an important meeting between us oracles! You can't just not attend!" Mina uncharacteristically snapped. Huh... Seems something must be bothering Lowee's oracle...

Regardless, the two had managed to stumble upon one of the people they were looking for in the kitchen. It seems she had gotten out of bed for two glasses of water...

This woman, Chika, cowered a little at the surprise outburst. "Uh, that sure is a scary face there, Mina... Er, anyways, is snow really such a serious deal? Who gives a crap, honestly?" Leanbox's oracle pat her chest cheerfully. "We help run nations; I sure ain't gonna waste my time at some dumb meeting conversing about snow! Besides, I already have plans tomorrow..."

With that said, Chika nodded resolutely and journeyed back to the room in which she and Vert were staying. Mina glared at the energetic woman's back, perhaps much more disgruntled than she should have been. "...What is wrong with that woman? Doesn't she realize that the security of Gamindustri comes before all else?"

Histoire eyed Mina suspiciously; Lowee's oracle was acting way out of character for some reason. "Mina... It is alright if Lady Chika does not attend. If she doesn't believe that this is a threat, then we must respect her opinions. After all, she is not responsible for Lastation's well-being... L-Let's go look for Kei now, shall we?"

Mina subtly puffed out a cheek, but nodded. The tome fairy could only shake her head in confusion over the oracle's behavior.

So, the two then proceeded to look for Lastation's oracle. Their journey brought them to the living room, where Gust and Nisa were still working on the tree. Upon asking, they were met with:

"Kei not here; She stepped out few hours ago."

Histoire and Mina exchanged glances again, and sighed. "I see... Did she say where she was going?" The tome cocked her head to the side again.

Gust thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Gust has no idea."

The two oracles turned their gaze to Nisa, who recoiled back in surprise and shrugged as well.

Mina sighed. "It can't be helped, I guess. Who knows, maybe she's already doing something about this issue..."

Nisa's ears sprang to action at hearing this. "Issue? What issue? Is there some crisis that needs mending?"

"Don't worry, dear; Everything is fine. Go back to work on the tree... I'm sure it will look lovely once you are done." Histy smiled.

The heroine of justice slightly raised one eyebrow, but nodded. "Ah... Ok, then... I guess..."

The two oracles left the living room and stood in the hall right outside Histoire and Compa's room. The tome spoke first. "Well, we shall wait until tomorrow before any further action. Perhaps the snow will have stopped by then?"

Mina nodded. "Yes, that appears to be the best course of action... Hopefully Kei will be back by morning, as well." And so, the two oracles went to bed for the night...

* * *

**s4. O Tannenbaum:  
CHRISTMAS EVE**  
_Early Morning_

Nisa and Gust had a hectic night setting up the tree, but at long last, it was nearly finished! All that was left was the star on top.

"Ok, Gusty, I have to use the little heroine's room. Can I trust you with the magnificent star?" Nisa cheered, standing heroically.

The alchemist looked up and lamented at how tall the tree really was. There was no way that she could reach all the way to the top.

The heroine of justice noticed this, and put her hands to her hips. "...Oh my, I apologize, dear Gust. I forgot that you are-"

"Gust is not small! ...Gust can do it..." The alchemist refused to concede to the height difference, and braced herself for the challenge ahead.

Nisa smirked softly to herself, and began walking to the bathroom. "...Ok, fair sidekick; Have at it, then!"

With the heroine out of sight, the business-savvy alchemist began to plot a way to place the star on top of the tree. Eventually, she came to a brilliant conclusion: Use her staff to reach up there!

Carefully, little Gust stuck the star on her alchemy staff and raised it as high as she could. "...Almost there... Almost there...!" After crafty maneuvers, the girl eventually got the star in its rightful position. "Ha ha! Gust is victorious!"

Or so she thought...

Although using the staff to place the star on top of the symbol of the holidays was skillful indeed, it could only be accomplished by the young girl pressing hard against it. And, even though Gust is small, she was still heavy enough to affect the tree in quite a negative way...

"...What the?" As if in slow motion, the Christmas tree began tipping over, clearly unbalanced. "...Oh no. No! Don't do this!" The alchemist tried with all her might to stop the tree's descent, but it all happened too fast; It fell into the fireplace, where raging flames still... well, raged...

"Crap, crap, crap!" Panicking, Gust sprinted into the kitchen and filled several glasses with water. Back in the living room, she tossed cup after cup of the life-saving fluid into the fireplace, and the flames miraculously died out.

But for Mr. Christmas Tree, it was too late; The entire top-half was scorched beyond belief. Yes, even the magnificent star...

The business-savvy alchemist dropped to her knees, utterly defeated. In one single moment, she had just killed the symbol of the holidays.

Even worse, though: This would tear Nisa apart, and it was all her fault. "...What can Gust do now? Oh, it's hopeless..."

Since this story loves wrong timing, you'd be correct in assuming that Nisa chose this exact moment to return. "Hm, are you cooking something, Gusty? It smells like something's bur-" The heroine's eyes came upon the horrific scene of her highly decorated tree lying on the floor, essentially a burnt wreck, and she too, sank to her knees.

Gust's heart sank even further now. "N-Nisa... G-Gust is very sorry... It was accident, honest!"

A moment of silence ensued, until Nisa raised her head and flashed a somber smile towards her friend. "...I-It's ok, Gusty... I'm just glad that you weren't hurt..." She then reached out and pulled her into a soft hug.

The alchemist simply shook her head. "No... It's not ok, Nisa! Gust screwed up... Let Gust make it up to you!"

Nisa looked into her best friend's eyes. "...I-I can't ask that of you! This tree is my responsibility, so I should be the one to own up to th-"

Gust pressed a giant gloved finger to the blue-haired girl's lips, cutting her off. "Shush! Gust will fix this, no matter what you say! But first," She pointed to the part of the tree that wasn't entirely scorched, "...we must clear off and hide tree."

Gamindustri's heroine of justice nodded, a bit confused, and helped remove the ornaments and garland that didn't disintegrate. "Um... So what's the plan then, dear sidekick? Do we tell everyone that we burned down the tree?"

The alchemist shook her head fiercely. "No! Gust has idea: Stand tree back up, cover with shroud, then find tree salesman! Not perfect, but a start."

"But, um... Where can we find a tree dealer on Christmas Eve!?"

"Gust may know place or two..." And so the plan was settled: The two girls would hide the burnt tree, and then head outside to buy a brand new one. Um, but do they know that it's snowing?

Oh well, we'll come back to them later...

* * *

**s5. River:  
CHRISTMAS EVE**  
_Evening_

"Sorry, Chump, but I ain't goin'; I caught the flu last time I went out in the snow." Pirachu complained, sticking his head out from a mouse-hole in the wall.

Hm... Perhaps I should explain a bit for those of you who read the last story: This is not the love hotel from the previous story. No, it seems Linda and Nepgeo have been hotel-hopping for the past few months, or however much time has passed since the ending. Turns out, all hotels have a cliché hole in the wall; Who knew!

But, if this explanation raises any further questions about who was also staying here... Well, that will be explained in a future installment... which takes place before this... Damn, this is all too strange...

But enough foreshadowing! Let's continue...

"Man, you're such a wimp... I have to wear THIS out there, and ya don't hear me complainin'" Linda teased. The rat merely grunted, and retreated back into his hole.

"Whatever! Have fun freezing your ass off out there, Chump! I'll be nice and warm in here..."

"Yeah, screw you too, buddy..." With that, Underling and Nepgeo left the hotel, ready for their night of... guising.

"Wowzers, it's cold..." The purple-haired imposter shivered. "How the hell did you get around Lowee dressed like this?"

"Eh... I just learned to tune out the cold, I guess. Though, the snow never really got this extreme over there..."

The two continued walking, when they came upon their first house. "Ooh, oooooooh! Lindy, look; That house has its lights on!"

Underling sighed. "So?"

"That's the tell-tale sign that the homeowners are givin' out candy! C'mon, let's go!" The energetic woman ran towards the front door at blistering speed.

"W-Wait! It's... it's hard to run in this crap..." ...Oh dear, why I do believe I've neglected to inform you on what costume Linda is wearing! Hm... let's make this quick: Nepgeo purchased an outfit modeled after the one that a heroine in a popular fighting game wears. It consisted of a flighty sapphire dress with a white collar and small red tie, blue boots, and a blue cap.

Linda, frankly, felt awkward wearing it, especially after the purple-haired imposter insisted that she not wear panties ("It's part of the costume, Lindy~"). The ASIC member, however, didn't forgo that important piece of garment; She argued that underwear was a must when going out in a freak blizzard. Nepgeo couldn't argue, so that matter was settled.

There... How was that for expositional descriptions?

The two lovers knocked on the door, and awaited a response. Amazingly, someone opened the door: A young woman.

"Hm? Um, hello... How may I help you two?" The girl asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

Nepgeo smiled slyly. "Trick-'r-Treat!" Underling blushed in shame, and hid her head; Why were they doing this?

The girl in the door cocked her head to the side in confusion, then jolted upright in understanding. "Ah, you want some candy, huh? Hmmm... too bad; I'm fresh out. But..." She walked back inside for a moment, then motioned for the two to enter, "...I have some curry, if you two want some? Here, I made a whole batch."

"Oh, thank you, Miss..." Nepgeo began, her eyes twinkling like a child's.

"Kimizu... Nana Kimizu. Come on in, don't be shy! I don't usually get many visitors, so this is a nice change of pace..."

The purple-haired imposter winked to Linda, and walked on in. Underling's eyes were as wide as could be. "T-The hell is this? What the frick... Is trick-or-treating on Christmas Eve an acceptable thing!?" Flummoxed, all she could do was enter the house and have some curry.

...

"Thank you, Nanie! Be sure to call me, 'kay!?" Nepgeo called. Nana Kimizu blushed and waved as she shut the door to her house. "...She was a real cute girl, ya know that?"

Linda blushed and looked down, subtly puffing a cheek. "Hmph... I thought you were my... girlfriend... and yet, you're still flirting with other chicks? The hell? Is that the only reason we're doin' this?"

The purple-haired imposter frowned slightly. "...Lindy... It's not like that. She was just a real nice girl, is all. C'mon, wouldn't it be fun if the three of us could go karaoke singing sometime? She says she's got a real good singin' voice!"

"Hmph... Fine, I guess... W-Wait, singing!? No way will you catch me singing anything!" Underling blushed a deep crimson, and waved her hands frantically in front of her face.

"Oh, c'mon, baby: I know you like karaoke~"

"D-D-D-D-Do not!"

Suddenly, the imposter snuck up behind the ASIC member, and glomped her. "Teehee... It's so fun flustering you, babe..."

"Grr... Let's just get to the next house already, ok!?" Underling snapped, then puffed out her cheeks again.

Nepgeo tilted her head, hurt by the woman's tone. "Lindy... Is something wrong? If you really don't want to do this, then..."

"No, it's not that! I... It's just... This time of year just, I dunno... brings back some... feelings I don't like... It's not your fault..." Underling thought of last year's Christmas, and a bittersweet feeling filled her heart...

Though, that may not have been the only thing souring her mind, as Nepgeo picked up on. "Hmm... You're not bitter over not being invited, are you?"

"I-Invited? I... I don't know what you're talking about..." Oh, but I do! Roll the flashback:

_A few days prior..._

_Linda walked out of her hotel room to pick up some breakfast; A morning tradition. On the way, she ran into the girl who had become her traveling neighbor, of sorts._

_"Ah, why, hello there, Underling; How goes your morning?" Nisa peppily greeted, holding two cups of coffee, it appeared._

_"Hey flatty... Pretty well, I guess. Still insist on spyin' on me?"_

_"A heroine of justice can never be too careful... However, I regret to inform you that I will not be able to monitor you for the next couple of days."_

_"Huh? How come, if I may ask? You've been so consistent so far..."_

_Nisa smiled and showed Underling a letter. "Gust and I are heading out to see our comrades for the holidays! Isn't that exciting?"_

_Linda read over the invitation and felt a twinge of something in her heart; Disappointment? "...Yeah... Great. I'm real... happy for you..."_

_"Hm? What's wrong, Underlingy? You look kind of sad, if this heroine's judgement is anything to go by." The upholder of righteousness looked slightly concerned._

_The ASIC member smiled dismissively, and rubbed the back of her head. "Y-Yeah, everythin's superb... I, uh, hope you have a good time, I guess... Come back soon, or some shit..."_

_"Ah, thank you, Underling! Well, if you'll excuse me, I must help Gust pack. See ya!"_

_"Yeah... see ya..." Linda had no clue why, but she felt... left out, for some odd reason. Hearing that the girls who were supposed to be her enemies were spending time together made her... jealous._

_"W-What do I care what those brats do, anyways? I'm... I'm not their friend! Heh... Why would I ever want to spend time with them?" That's great, Linda; Further suppress your true feelings..._

Back to the present...

The two were silent for a bit, when Nepgeo smiled softly. "Well, as long as you're okay... So, ready for the next house?"

Linda sighed. "...Yeah, sure... bring it on."

So, the two proceeded to spend their time journeying from house to house, where the NPCs confusedly played along rather well; In fact, out of the six houses they went to, they acquired actual candy from three. The hell? Does snow in Lastation automatically destroy all semblance of common sense in the landmass?

Hm...? Wait, so why did we show Nana earlier, if we're just skipping over the other houses? Does that make any sense at all?

Oh well... Eventually, the women made it to a rather large house; Whoever lived here must be rather important. "Woah, look at that house, Lindy! You know they gotta be loaded!" Nepgeo cheered, waving her arms up and down in excitement towards the house. "C'mon, let's go!"

Linda simply shrugged. "Eh, sure, why not; We've had pretty good luck so far. What's the worst that could happen?"

Oh... You'll find out soon enough, Underling...

* * *

**s6. Somewhere in My Memory:  
CHRISTMAS EVE**  
_Morning_

Ugh... This order still makes no sense...

IF and 5pb were the first to wake up and find the covered tree. "Hm? The hell?" Approaching the shrouded decoration, the brunette spotted a note. "Let's see: 'Neptune-proof cover! Please do not remove at all until Nisa and Gust return. Thank you!'... Ah, that makes sense. Ok then."

Lyrica smiled. "I wonder why it wasn't covered last night?"

"Huh... Guess the decorating's almost done now. You know Nep: She can find a way to screw up anything."

"Teehee... Yeah, you're right." The pop idol replied. At that instant, IF yawned randomly, causing her girlfriend to tilt her head questioningly. "Iffy, are you alright? You look exhausted."

The brunette smiled disarmingly, rubbing the back of her head. "Yeah, I'm ok... It's just, I didn't get much sleep the last few nights; It constantly felt like someone was watching me. Hell, I even think somebody was rubbing my hair, too..."

"You sure that wasn't me? I've been told I act quite energetic in my sleep..."

"No, it didn't feel like your hand... Ah, I was probably just dreamin'... Let's just forget about it...

...

In due time, the rest of the cast woke up and journeyed to the living room, where IF had to constantly repeat the words on the note.

"Aw, c'mon Iffy! What twouble can wittle ol' me cause?" Neptune whined, desperately wanting to peek under the shroud. If you didn't know, Lady Purple Heart is the type who would not only press a button that says 'Don't touch', but also jump on it several times and then eat pudding with it.

"Lots of trouble. So, anyways, what's on the agenda today?"

Uni's eyes began to sparkle. Nepgear noticed this and smiled. "Well, Uni and I thought it would be fun to spend the day out in the snow. Lastation never gets this much snowfall, and it seems to be slowing down, so..."

"Oh, heck yeas! Can we go out in the snow, Noiwey?~"

The tsundere sighed. Truth be told, she had always wanted to frolic in a wintry wonderland, but never had the opportunity to... She could never reveal that, of course. "W-W-What are you, a child or something? Y-You're such a little kid... If you really want to go, then I guess I can't stop you... B-But I'm coming with you, just in case you get... hurt... N-Not that I care or anything!" Gee, it's really fascinating how a tsundere's mind works, wouldn't you say?

The purple-haired ditz cuddled against her lover's cheek. "Awesomesauce and a fried doorknob! Then what are we waitin' for, ladies? Let's skedaddle!" At that, Lady Purple Heart fled outdoors.

"W-Wait! Neptune!" Noire was close behind. IF and Lyrica shrugged, grabbed their winter clothes, and followed suit, along with Cave and Compa. The only ones left were Nepgear and Uni, the two who had originally wanted to play in the first place.

"Should we check if Ram and Rom want to come with us?" The purple-haired candidate asked her girlfriend. Uni shrugged.

"Sure, I guess so." The two CPU candidates journeyed down the hall to the room where the twins were staying, when they ran into Mina and Histoire.

"Why, hello there you two. How goes everything?" The book fairy gleamed.

"Oh, hi Histoire; Everything's fine... Um, are you going somewhere?" Nepgear asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we are. It's nothing to worry about, though; We'll be back by the end of the night." Histy smiled disarmingly, and the candidates could only smile back.

"Ok... Oh, Mina, since you're here and all: Are Ram and Rom awake yet? We wanted to know if they want to play in the snow with us."

Mina shook her head. "I'm sorry dears, but the children are still resting. Don't worry, though; Blanc's in the other room, so she'll take care of them when they do wake up."

Nepgear looked slightly sad, but nodded in understanding. "I see. Well, thank you, Mina. Have a good time, then!" With that, the candidates waved towards the oracles, and ran outside.

Histoire leaned in close to Lowee's oracle. "Is Blanc still asleep?"

"I believe so; Her door is still shut, so I can only presume. I'd only serve to make her angry if I intrude on her privacy, in any case."

"Ah, yes, I suppose so... Well, let's be off." And so, the oracles left the house. So what, that leaves only the children, Blanc(?), and Lady Green Heart and Chika?

...! Hey, this scene isn't over yet? What else needs to happen?

Roughly an hour later, the two slumbering children woke up and hopped up out of bed. "Man, I'm hungry! Let's pester Mina for some grub!" Ram shouted. Rom simply thought for a moment, then nodded.

The lolis ran to Mina's room, opened the door, and found... that no one was there. "Huh? Mina! Come out, you poop-face!" No reply.

"Maybe Mina... ran away." Rom worried, and brought her hands to her chin.

"Nah, she ain't got the pocky-balls to do something like that... Hmm... Well, let's go pester Blanc!"

"Umm... Ok!"

As the children energetically dashed towards their older sister's room, two figures were preparing to trek out into the snow.

"Have no fear, Vert; I will protect you from the cruel environment!" Chika boasted, her arms wrapped tightly around Lady Green Heart's waist.

The goddess giggled. "Why, thank you Chika, but it is only snow; I'm certain I can handle it."

"But what if your flawless skin starts to chafe from the cold? No way am I gonna let that happen!"

The two continued their odd antics as they walked out the door.

The children didn't know it yet, but Vert and Chika were the last remaining adults in the house.

"Blanc! Blanc!" Ram called as she stood before Lowee's CPU's door. "Ugh, she's totally ignoring us! Rom, help me kick open this door!"

"But... Won't Blanc get... angry?"

"Aw, you worry too much. Here, let's ram into it on the count of three! One... two..."

Rom tilted her head to the side, and casually reached up and turned the doorknob right as her sister shouted "...THREE!" The energetic loli was launched into the room, the door in her way no longer. She tripped and fell on her face.

"Um... The door was unlocked." Rom said, hiding her head in slight embarrassment. Ram picked herself up and rubbed her cheek.

"Jeez, ya coulda said something sooner... Oh well, we're in." The loli turned her attention to the CPU's bed, and lunged towards it. "Hey, Blanc! Get yer stinking butt out of bed right no-"

To Ram's bewilderment, Blanc was not in her bed; In her place instead was a book penned by A. Christin. How odd...

Lo and behold, Blanc wasn't in the house at all! The lolis proceeded to search and search, but to no avail.

"Ohmigosh Rom, do you know what this means?" Ram whispered dramatically.

Rom cowered a little. "W-What?"

"It means..." The pink-clad girl then shouted "...we've got this entire house to ourselves! We are in charge!"

"In... charge?" The blue-clad child wore a curious expression.

"Totally! No one's here to tell us what to do! So..." Ram leaned in dramatically again, "... Let's go look for our Christmas presents!"

Rom looked concerned again. "But... Mr. Santy Clawes hasn't... delivered them yet. How can we find them?"

The boisterous twin wrapped one arm around her sister's shoulder. "Isn't it obvious? The jolly old fat dood can't possibly invade people's houses while carrying a crapton of presents. So, he must hide them beforehand, and dig them out late at night!"

"Ah... That makes sense..."

"Yep, so let's get crackin'! Oh, I hope I find Pocketed Monstrosities Monochromatic Version 2!"

"...I hope I get a plush of... Miss Nepgear~" Hm, does she actually say things like that out loud?

Oh dear... So two children are home alone. I wonder what trouble will follow...

* * *

**s7. The Most Wonderful Time of the Year:  
CHRISTMAS EVE  
** _Afternoon_

Gust and Nisa had spent hours journeying through town, checking all tree dealers they could think of.

"Um, faithful sidekick... I thought you said you had a plan..." The heroine groaned, hugging herself to keep warm.

"Gust did have plan, but those places closed due to snow; No way to anticipate that."

Indeed, these two had no clue that a freak weather pattern had struck Lastation. And, even though the snow had appeared to be slowing down earlier today, it came back even harder shortly after... Though you wouldn't possibly know that due to how convoluted this story is lain out...

Nisa huddled extremely close to the alchemist, seeking more warmth. "Wow, it's cold... Curse my standard attire! Why, I may even need to zip my uniform up all the way!"

Gust sighed. "Why does Nisa even wear that attire anyways? Why not always zip up clothes?"

"...Don't ask questions about character models, dear Gusty; It's bad mojo, and any answer will just upset people."

"...What are you talking about? Gust is confused..."

The two girls continued walking on, until they stumbled upon the first positive lead of the day.

"...Hey... You two! You lookin' for some goods?"

Nisa jumped in total surprise, causing Gust to respond the same. "W-W-Who said that!? Was it a ghost!?" The heroine cried.

The alchemist caught sight of a cardboard box that was slowly inching forward. Annoyed, she walked up to it and picked it up.

"H-Hey! Give that back!" A rugged hand reached out and held firmly onto the box in Gust's hands. "That's my box. Go find your own!"

Nisa's eyes widened at the scene before her: A middle-aged man, extremely gruff and scruffy looking, was fighting her best friend for a simple cardboard box. "...Who are you, strange man?" That was all she could muster.

The man slyly turned his head to gaze at the heroine. "Hmph... The name's David Sneak... and I'm no strange man! Why, I was saving Gamindustri from oddly themed terrorists while you were still an infant!" He looked back down upon the alchemist. "Now, can you give me back my box before I have to hurt you!?"

Gust puffed out a cheek, but relinquished control of the box. The scruffy man lovingly caressed it against his face. "Now, now... No one's gonna try to hurt you anymore..."

Nisa and the alchemist exchanged looks of horror. "...This is why Gust avoids dealing with NPCs..."

The man eventually looked up from the box, and began speaking to the girls as if nothing was strange. "So, getting back on track... I noticed that you two seemed lost; Desperate even... I believe I can help you."

The heroine of justice cocked her head to the side. "Help us? How do you expect to do that; You don't even know what we're looking for."

"You need a fully decorated Christmas tree, correct?"

The two companions recoiled in surprise. "How did you...?"

David Sneak stroked his small goatee. "I saw the looks in you guys' eyes: The looks of shame caused by a plot worthy of a sitcom... You destroyed your Christmas tree, yeah?"

"Burned it to a crisp, actually... But it was accident!" Gust defended, still ashamed over everything.

"Yeah, yeah... It's always an accident... Well, anyways, I may just know a guy who can get you some goods..." He gave a sly smile.

Nisa's eyes began to sparkle. "S-Seriously!? P-Please, tell us! We'll do anything!"

Gust jabbed her friend with her arm. "Nisa! Don't say creepy things like that! Never ends well."

Sneak merely sniggered. "Oh, I don't need anything in return; I'm performing good deeds in a desperate attempt to fill my Psyche gauge." Nisa looked at Gust in confusion, but she merely shrugged. The man continued. "There's a man down the street from here; Goes by the name 'Ten Buyers'. He's an NPC from Leanbox, but he came to Lastation to mend his most-recent bad business decision. Turns out, he accidentally purchased 50 fully decorated Christmas trees from Amazoo! What an idiot... Crazy."

"You mean... He'll sell us one of his trees? And he's open in this weather!?" Nisa was more excited than ever.

"Yeah, though watch out: He wasted a ton of money on those trees. I figure his prices are gonna be something fierce..."

The heroine's shoulder slumped in disappointment: Any money she had had been spent on hotel rooms the past couple of months(?). There was no way she could afford anything pricey...

She looked sadly at Gust, but was surprised to see her wink. "...Gust thinks she can handle this. Thank you, weird box man." With that, the alchemist turned to walk down the street.

"W-Wait for me, Gusty! ...Thank you... Sneak, was it? Hope you raise your Psyche gauge, or whatever!" The upholder of righteousness called as she ran after her friend.

David Sneak simply grunted, and slipped back under his box. "Ah... Now, it's just you and me, boxy; Just as it should be..."

...

"Hmm... How much is this tree?" Gust asked, an entirely blank expression on her face.

The rotund man adjusted his glasses and gave a devious smirk. "Ohoho, quite a good eye ya got there, young lass. Why, this is the grandest of the bunch! Now, let me dig out the price tag..."

By way of a miracle, the two friends had found 'Ten Buyers' just down the street from Sneak. Gust had taken charge of the whole situation, telling Nisa to merely stand in the background and smile.

However, the heroine would occasionally whisper to her friend. "Hey, Gust... This tree is gonna be way too expensive. Please don't empty your pockets for my sake! We can still have Christmas cheer with a less-awesome tree!"

The alchemist merely shook her head, and whispered a reply. "No can do, Nisa... Don't worry so much; Gust can handle this."

Nisa nodded, wearing a clear worried expression, and 'Ten Buyers' spoke again. "Ahaha, here that little old tag is... Ok, 1,000,000 credits." Upon hearing that, the heroine nearly passed out.

Gust, however, displayed no sign of emotion. "1,000,000 credits, huh? Hmm... pity... Gust can't spend that type of money on tree."

The rotund man slid his glasses closer to his face again. "But Miss! Think of what a grand specimen of a tree this is! Why, I dare you to find a finer Christmas tree in all of Gamindustri!"

"...Meh... Gust can do better."

Nisa was still stunned, amazed at how her friend was handling this situation so calmly. The salesman, however, did not enjoy the girl's attitude; He needed to make a sale, and to at least break-even on his spending. "...Wait! ...Perhaps we can work out a better deal..."

"Gust is listening..."

"...750,000 credits."

"...Maybe Gust should go somewhere else..."

"500,000 credits! Come on, that's 50% off!"

"...5,000 credits." The alchemist said resolutely, her eyes staring deep into the man's soul.

'Ten Buyers' gulped. "W-What? 5,000... That's preposterous!"

"Well, shoot; Gust will fire back."

"Grr... 300,000 credits."

"6,000 credits."

The rotund man glared back at the alchemist through his glasses, his eyes full of malice. Sweat covered his forehead. "Damn it... 250,000 credits."

The alchemist shook her head, then asked a question out of the blue. "So, how did big sweaty guy accidentally buy 50 Christmas trees?"

"B-Big sweaty guy...? Oh, uh... Fine, I'll tell you." 'Ten Buyers' removed his glasses, wiped them with his shirt, and placed them back on his face. "I was surfing through Amazoo's online site when I came across an item I just HAD to buy: A pair of Black Sister's undergarments." Nisa's eyes widened yet again, this time in disgust. Gust merely smirked to herself. "So, I meant to add it to my cart, but I guess I clicked on a set of Christmas trees instead. I noticed when it was too late..."

The heroine couldn't believe her ears. "How could you accidentally click on Christmas trees when trying to buy... underwear!? And wait... Black Sister... Uni?" Yeah, I wonder what the man searched to come up with results that included those two... drastically different items.

The rotund man merely shook his head despairingly. "Please, I beg of you: I really need to make up for my lost money! This set of trees cost me a fortune!... I guess not one million credits worth, but still..." He removed his glasses and looked directly in Gust's eyes. "I'll level with you: I need 35,000 credits to make ends meet this month, and to begin saving up for the undergarments again. Please, if you can do that, then the tree is all yours!"

The alchemist looked at Nisa's face while thinking of a response. An odd sensation overcame the business-savvy girl as she saw the heroine's innocent face, and the answer became clear. "Hmm... How's this: Gust gives you 32,000 credits, and... the pair of underwear. Bundle good enough?"

'Ten Buyers' opened his mouth wide, amazed at what he was hearing. "The... underwear...! Don't tell me! You... You're THE Gust; The one selling the CPU merchandise!?"

"Ahum, that's right. So, good deal?"

"Y-Yes! Oh, thank you; You're a life-saver!" The rotund man picked the alchemist up and spun her around a few times. He placed her softly back on her feet and coughed in embarrassment. "...Sorry... I'm just so happy right now!"

Gust quickly looked at the heroine, who was still stunned over everything, and flashed another wink.

...

And so, Gust paid 'Ten Buyers' the 32,000 credits, and agreed to ship a pair of Uni's underwear to his address in a few days.

Newly acquired tree in hand, the two girls began the trek back to Noire's house. All the while, Nisa looked at the alchemist, simply in awe...

* * *

**s8. The White World of Winter:  
CHRISTMAS EVE**  
_Afternoon_

IF slammed the door to the abandoned cabin shut. "Whew, glad we're out of that! Who knew a freakin' blizzard would strike out of nowhere!" The brunette then plopped down next to Lyrica, who hugged her.

"This... really worries me. I don't think Lastation's had a snowfall like this since... forever." Noire said, currently being cuddled by Neptune.

"Well, at least we've found this abandoned cabin; Seems like a clichéd coincidence if you ask me..." Cave remarked, looking rather pouty.

Silence permeated the group for a while, which was rather amazing considering that Neptune was there. Finally, Compa lifted her head suddenly. "...Ooh! I almost forgot!" She reached behind her into her purse, and pulled out a tray of... something. "I made gingerbread for a snack today! Here everyone, have a bite!"

Everyone's eyes lit up, and quickly reached out for one of the treats; Neptune, of course, took five.

"Nep-Nep, don't be rude; These are for everyone..." Compa lectured.

"Aw, ptooeys; Arg, ye foiled me again, Cap-i-tan Compa! Holstered me by mah britches!" Neptune hammily fell to her side.

"...When did you become a pirate, all of a sudden?" Uni asked, then bit into the poor ginderbread man's head.

The girl's continued eating, until all the snacks were gone. Finally, Neptune proclaimed "Oh man, Compa, that was awesomesauce-tic!" She pulled Noire extremely close. "Why, if I wasn't marrying Noirey-poo, then I'd totally be up in your grill!"

"D-Don't just say things like that! And how are you always able to keep a straight face the entire time!?" Noire yelled, face red. She then turned to the nurse-in-training, and smiled. "...Though, it would be nice to have a wife who could cook as well as you... N-Not that I want you to be my wife, or anything!"

"Guys, leave Compa alone! She shouldn't have to put up with perverted comments like that." IF declared, trying to sound heroic. Of course, she understood what Neptune and Noire were saying exactly...

Compa's face was red, but she still smiled gracefully. "T-T-Thank you, Iffy... I-I'm glad you all enjoyed the snacks."

Neptune wasn't done yet, though. "Hm, now that you mention it..." The ditz pointed to herself and Noire, Nepgear and Uni, and IF and 5pb. "...Hm, most of us already have a cute girl to glomp at night... It's not right for Compa to be left out!"

Once again, the nurse blushed, and waved her hands in front of her face. "N-N-N-N-N-No! T-That's alright, Nep Nep... I'm happy for you guys, but I'm not jealous! I-I don't have time for any of that with my nurse training going on!"

Lyrica tilted her head innocently, and grinned. "Hey, Cave's still single, too... Maybe we should hook her and Compa up. What do you guys think?"

"Ohoho yeah, that would be the sweetness! I always knew you were into the tough, elegant chicks, Compa!" Neptune cheered.

"N-Nep Nep! W-What are you talking about?" The nurse grew extremely embarrassed. She quickly looked towards Cave, who was also blushing profusely.

"T-T-That would not be necessary! I am perfectly fine on my own!" Cave protested. She shot a look at 5pb, who was still smiling, and then felt her heart swell up again. The SMD warrior then grunted in annoyance, and turned away from the group.

Yet more time passed, and the snow outside grew worse; Yep, a full-blown blizzard was indeed striking Lastation. The girls would be confined to the odd cabin, until the weather was at least possible to travel through.

Bored, IF began snooping around the empty lodging, when she came across a relatively new pamphlet. "Hm? What's this? ...The Three 'A' brothers? ...Hey, you guys know what this is?"

Lyrica walked over and looked at the paper; It was an advertisement for some type of magic show. "The 'A' brothers? ...Nope, never heard of them. But wow, it says here that they're masters of the magus... whatever that means... Maybe we should hold on to this, Iffy!" The pop idol cuddled close to the brunette. "It could be an interesting place for a date~"

The battle-hardened veteran smiled. "...Geez, weren't you supposed to be the shy one? Now, you're the one with all the perverted ideas, and I'm the bundle of innocence." With that, the two embraced in a kiss.

Neptune, Nepgear, and Compa, watching from afar, sighed dreamily. Uni and Noire blushed, and looked away.

And Cave merely sighed in annoyance, and closed her eyes to take a short nap...

* * *

**s9. I Believe in Father Christmas:  
CHRISTMAS EVE**  
_Evening_

"Mina? Are you okay...? This is your fifth glass..." Histoire warned, seeing Lowee's oracle gulp down another helping of very-alcoholic eggnog.

The scholarly woman didn't respond right away, instead giving the tome a thumbs-up.

... If the flow of this story hasn't entirely confused you yet, then you hopefully remember that the two oracles had left early in the morning to have some sort of important meeting about the mysterious snowfall. However, due to the absence of Chika and, most importantly, Kei, the rendezvous quickly devolved into a simple trip to the bar.

Mina had still been acting moody, and quickly began drinking her presumed sorrows away. The tome fairy had had enough.

"...Mina, no more holding back the truth! Something's bothering you, and I demand to know what it is! It's not healthy to bottle up your feelings all the time." Histy demanded, a stern expression on her face. Lowee's oracle looked at the small girl, and sighed with a drunken smile.

"...Oh, Histoire, cut the crap: What do you care?" Mina's tone caused Planeptune's oracle to widen her eyes in surprise. "...You don't give a damn about me; No one does..."

"W-Why would you ever think that, Mina? I mean, without you... who would take care of Lowee? Blanc's definitely not incompetent, but... she would certainly be lost without you."

"That's not what I mean..." Mina took a large gulp of her glass, and hiccupped. "Histoire, you know everything, right?"

The tome fairy embarrassedly scratched her head. "I-I don't know everything! Please, don't make me out to be some omniscient being; I'm merely an oracle who does her job." Hm, is it wrong for me to think that she enjoys being called all-knowing?

Mina grunted. "...Well, then here's some news for you: Did you know that Kei's... in love?"

"Hm? Kei's in love? ...W-Where'd you hear that?"

"It's pretty obvious, though I guess you've been in Planeptune all this time... The past few months, Blanc's been sneaking out of the house, always giving a vague excuse. One night, I grew curious and followed her out."

Histoire understood what the woman was telling her. "Wait... you don't mean...!"

"Yep; Blanc snuck out each night to see Kei, usually at some restaurant in the middle of town." Mina picked up the glass to have another drink, but was disappointed to find that it was empty. "Hmmm... I couldn't believe it when I found out; Frankly, I thought I was going crazy..."

"Oh my... To think that Kei and Blanc are actually dating... Well, I suppose we should be happy for them; Love is something to be celebrated!" The tome fairy grew hearts in her eyes. Apparently, Histy's a rabid shipper. Interesting...

Mina, however, did not share the same enthusiasm. Her brows furrowed, and her mouth turned into a full-on frown. "Hmph! It's not right, Histoire... Seeing Kei and Blanc so happy together... It's not fair!"

"What's not fair, Mina-dear?"

The oracle's eyes stared off into the distance, her face a deep crimson from the alcohol. "...Kei, the anti-social businesswoman, managed to find love. And yet, here I am: Alone, with no one out there to care about me. Someone like her can find a companion, while I... I am left to live the rest of my days in solitude..." The scholarly woman rapidly turned her head to Histoire, jolting the confused tome. "It pisses me off!"

"C-Calm down, Mina! ...You're starting to sound a little like Blanc, now..." The tome fairy hovered close to the woman, and soothingly pat her shoulders. "There, there... You are a smart and very beautiful woman, Mina; You'll find love easily, once the time is right... You can't rush these things."

Lowee's oracle looked at the fairy curiously. "...Do you have someone to love? ...And don't give me any crap about Purple Heart! ...Anyone you, like, really love?"

Histoire blushed lightly and looked downwards. "No, I'm afraid I don't... But I don't need anyone else. As long as I can take care of Neptune and Nepgear, then I am content... You should feel the same about Blanc and the children."

Mina thought for a moment, though her mind was now turning into a different kind of foggy; At first, the alcohol had allowed her to spill her inhibitions, but now it was merely clouding her head. "...Shanks Histy... You'rsh mah besth feriend, you hears me?" With that, the oracle sprang up and kissed the small tome fairy on the lips.

It was a rather awkward kiss, what with the extreme size difference between the two. Due to Histy's small stature, she could do nothing to push the drunken oracle away; She was trapped kissing the impaired woman for what seemed like hours.

Eventually, though, Mina broke off the kiss... and plopped her head down upon the table. Histy, face fully red, went over to inspect her friend. "...Oh my, she... passed out. I guess I'd better find a way to get her home..." She thought back to what happened, and flusteredly shook her head. "My, that was very inappropriate! Should I...? No, it'll only upset her more if I tell her what transpired... I'll just pretend that never happened..."

And so, the tome fairy had to figure out a way to carry the grown woman back to Noire's house... Yeah, they're gonna be here awhile... Let's, uh, go to the next scene...

* * *

**s10. Carol of the Bells:  
CHRISTMAS EVE**  
_Late Evening_

Lowee's two CPU candidates, Ram and Rom, had spent the entire day searching the empty house for presents, though they met no such luck. After a few hours of tearing through closets and bedrooms, they eventually dug through the fridge and drank a lot of juice while watching violent action movies.

Eventually, night fell, and the lolis sat alone in the living room. "Man, where the heck did everyone go?" Ram asked, annoyance in her voice.

"Do you... miss them?" Rom questioned, tilting her head to the side. The pink-clad girl glared at her sister, bewildered.

"W-What? N-No, of course I don't miss them! They... They're all poopfaces! Why would I m-miss them..."

The blue-clad sister nodded with an impartial expression, then quickly turned her head towards the window; Something outside caught her eye. "Hm...? Ram, look...!" She pointed towards two figures in the distance, one of which was waving its arms up and down frantically.

Ram's eyes lit up. "Oh man, this is just like that movie we watched!" Rom looked at her sister expectantly. "C'mon, you remember, right? There were two robbers that tried to rob a house, but they didn't know that someone was still in there. The robbers then got clobbered!"

"I closed my eyes... I saw a scary spider..." The quiet child covered her eyes.

"Oh, come one. It was just a spider in a movie... T-Though, it's legs looked kinda i-icky..." The energetic girl shuddered. Both of the girls then peeked out the window again and gasped; The two figures were approaching the house through the snow. "Ohmigosh, they really are robbers! Like, they're even wearing strange costumes, and stuff!"

"Scary... What do we do? Blanc and Miss Nepgear's not... here to protect us..."

The pink-clad loli's eyes began to sparkle as an idea struck her. "...We don't need Blanc or Nepgear, Rom! Follow me; We're gonna get a few things from our toy chest."

"...Are we gonna play?"

"He heh... You betcha, Rom..."

...

Nepgeo shivered. "Man, it's getting colder... Hate to say it, but this'll probably be the last house for the night. Let's make it count, Lindy!"

Underling nodded, her teeth rattling from the blowing wind. "Y-Y-Y-Yeah... L-Let's get this over with..."

The purple-haired imposter proudly tapped her chest twice, and proceeded to knock on the door. After a minute passed, she tried again; When another minute flew by, she rang the doorbell.

"Damn it... Shit, I don't think anyone's home, Geo... L-L-Let's get going..."

Nepgeo puffed out a cheek. "But a light's on in that room, Lindy; Hell, so is the TV. Someone must be-" Before she could finish that thought, a large, blunt object came crashing down upon her head. The imposter immediately fell.

Underling's eyes opened in horror. "S-Shit, Geo! Geo, can you hear me!?" She held up the girl, and smacked her face a few times. "C'mon, Geo, speak to me..."

The imposter Nepgear's eyes slowly opened. "...Lin...dy? What... happened?"

Before Underling could answer her, though, another object crashed into her head. "...OW! The hell...?" After rubbing the assaulted area, she scrambled to pick up the weapons: Two books. "...Who the hell is A. Christin? What, is this some kind of a joke? Damn, we coulda been freakin' hurt!"

It was then that the two trick-'r-treaters heard snickering from above; Looking up, they noticed an open window slam shut. Linda's eyes narrowed in anger.

"...All right, now I'm frickin' pissed! I'm gonna go up there and kick some ass!" She yelled.

"L-Lindy, wait!" Nepgeo grabbed Underling's sleeve. "...I'm gonna kick some ass, too!"

Linda smirked, and the two girls ran to the front door. Try as they might, it just wouldn't open. "Damn, this is one tough door; Can't even smash it down!" Indeed, the house's front door was made of an extremely durable material, so as to ensure security for the denizens inside...

...It was Lady Black Heart's house, after-all...

"Grr... Ah! Lindy, let's try the back door!" Nepgeo proclaimed, and the two immediately ran towards the backyard.

...

"Rom, they're heading for the back door now!"

"Don't worry... I can handle this..." At that, the shy child opened the door, and pointed her staff at the staircase leading up. "E-Eternal Force Blizzard..." Immediately, the stairs became encased in thick ice. Content, the loli retreated back inside...

... Right as the door shut, the two angry women made it to the backyard. "There's the door; Let's get these freaks!" Linda shouted, and the lovers ran up the steps... and immediately were flung backwards a good few feet.

"O...Ow!" Nepgeo sobbed, rubbing her behind as she stood up. "T-That stings..."

"Crap... You okay, Geo?" Linda asked, rubbing her back. "Damn it all... I think that one took out a quarter of my HP..." The two then looked at the staircase, obviously impossible to navigate up. "Wait..." The ASIC member noticed a suspicious-looking window on their level, so she curiously touched it... and found that it was unlocked. "Ha ha! We're in, Geo!"

"O-Ok... Y-Yeah, let's get these assholes..." The two girls entered the house...

...

"Ram... They found the open window... Commencing code: Dragon." Rom spoke into her short-range walky-talky. She then pulled out a large dragon-shaped piggyback, and hid against the wall by the staircase.

Linda and Nepgeo stumbled out of the room they landed in (apparently a laundry room) and found the staircase to the kitchen. Rom took this opportunity to point the top of the dragon towards the unaware intruders, causing a bunch of marbles to spill out.

"Shi... What the hell!? Geo, hold on!" Linda cried as the marbles rolled beneath their feet, causing them to slip back down the stairs. They both crashed on the carpeted floor, losing their breath for a moment.

"...Damn, I think I'm down to half of my HP, Lindy..." The purple-haired imposter moaned. Underling looked at her harmed lover, and grew even more infuriated.

"Grrrrr... I'm gonna kill these twerps, damn it!"

For the next half hour, _hilarious_ antics continued to entail, though this story is far too lengthy already to incorporate everything... Let's just cut to later.

The two lovers had locked themselves in the bathroom, afraid to take another step. So far, the mysterious assailants had dropped more books on their faces, left sharp toy airships to step on, and all around just inflicted a lot of pain. What had originally began as a rage-filled dash for revenge was now something akin to a survival-horror game.

"Geo... We gotta get out of here, fast." Linda huffed, holding the imposter closer.

"But... how? No matter where we go, there's just another trap... We're gonna get butchered by fat sickos, aren't we?" Nepgeo sobbed.

"D-Don't think like that! C'mon, stand up." Underling picked herself up, and held out her hand. "I'm gonna get you out of here, even if it kills me."

Nepgeo gulped, nodded her head, and took hold of her girlfriend's hand. Together, they burst out of the bathroom, and sprinted aimlessly down the hall.

"Crap, let's get back downstairs and go out the window; It's the only way." The two found the stairway, but froze in their tracks; Their two attackers were blocking the way.

"What the...? Underling? And some skanky chick?" Ram blurted out, confused after getting a good look at the 'robbers'.

"You little brats!? You're the ones givin' us a hard time?" Linda snapped. The pink-clad child tilted her head to the side; Oh, she only recognizes Underling's clothes, which Nepgeo is dressed in. As far as she can tell, Linda is just some random stranger in a light dress.

"We... We really didn't mean to cause you any trouble!" the purple-haired imposter said, taking off her hood and wig. "W-We're just trick-'r-treating fashionably late, is all! Whatever you thought was dead wrong! I'm a nice girl!"

"Miss... Nepgear?" Rom asked perplexedly, seeing Nepgeo's purple hair for the first time. However, before she even finished that statement, she knew that this was just an imposter; Her face didn't exhume the same sense of caring and innocence.

"Oh, did you think I was Nepgear? Actually... I'm Nepgeav, the master of guising!"

Linda jabbed the purple-haired imposter with her elbow. "Uh, Geo... I don't think you're helpin' our cause..."

The lolis stared at the two suspiciously, when Ram spoke up. "...You expect us to believe you? Dontcha know what day it is? Who would go trick-'r-treating on Christmas Eve? I may be small, but DON'T belittle me!" She rambled. She grabbed her staff and brought it behind her; A pose signifying the charging of energy.

"H-Hey, wait! We come in peace! P-Please do-" Linda began, fearing what pain the children would dish out next. Before she could finish, though, the pink-clad kid attacked.

"Get frozen inside a glacier, dummy! Ice-Coffin!"

Rom, as if on cue, sprang forward and launched an attack as well. "S-Sorry if it hurts... Northern Cross!"

Instantly, Linda and Nepgeo were encased in solid blocks of ice. The two lovers could only stare at each other in horror as the second attack struck, sending them flying out of an open window.

"Oohoohoo yeah! Blanc would be so proud of us!" Ram cheered. She ran over and hugged her sibling.

"We won... Yay!" Having secured a victory over the 'robbers', the two lolis went back to the fridge and drank more juice.

...

Underling was the first to crash into the snow-covered ground, and Nepgeo was close behind, flattening the ASIC member beneath her. They would have remained there, wallowing in their self pities, if not for the arrival of two figures.

"What the? Hey, are you two in need of aid? Never fear, for Gamindustri's heroine of justice has arrived!" Nisa proudly announced, putting down the tree and rushing over to the downed citizens.

"Ow... My frickin head... Huh, flatty? That you? We're not dead, are we?"

Nisa helped Linda up, and then aided Nepgeo as well. "Oh my... Underling, what happened to you guys?"

The purple-haired imposter rubbed her forehead. "We went trick-'r-treating fashionably late, like I always do, and stopped at that house over there. Not sure why, but two little girls started kicking our asses!"

Gust walked forward and mockingly shook her head. "Underling beaten by children? Where'd she go so wrong..."

"H-Hey! They tossed thick-ass books at us when we weren't even lookin'! Those brats really have it coming to them..." Linda grumbled, hiding her face in embarrassment.

Nepgeo, meanwhile, pulled both Nisa and Gust in for a hug. "So hey, you two! I didn't expect to run into you guys tonight... especially like this! How's everything holding up?" She then brought her hand to the alchemist's chin. "Hello, cutie-pie. Nisa taking good care of you?"

"...Please don't touch Gust; No way to tell where that hand has been."

The purple-haired imposter grinned slyly, and then brought her lips close to the heroine's ear. "So babe, have you given any further thought to my proposition? You know: One night, you and cute, little Gusty can come to our room and..." The rest was whispered; Damn, can't hear what she said.

Whatever it was, it made Nisa's face go entirely red. "U-U-U-Uh... Um... Er... Um, uh... well..." Yeah, that was as much as the heroine would get out.

Nepgeo smiled again. "Give it as much time as you want; Lindy and I will wait for you two."

Linda groaned, and pulled her girlfriend away. "And... that's enough from you. We're goin' back to the hotel now, flatty; See ya in a couple of days, I guess."

Nisa shook off her flustered state and waved excitedly. "Yes, we shall see each other again soon! Oh, and Merry Christmas, Underling and Nepgeo! Have a safe holiday!"

Linda simply grunted in response, suppressing the feeling that was swelling up deep inside her; ...Happiness?

The ASIC member would never admit it, but these past few months spent with Nepgeo, Nisa, and Gust had made her feel like she was part of a family, or at least a clique of close friends. And, despite their past together, she and the heroine had virtually become blood sisters. Interesting...

Underling shook her head, denying those thoughts. How could she ever be friends with one of those brats? She was an ASIC member to the end... right?

"...C'mon... Let's go home, Geo..." Linda whispered, pulling the purple-haired imposter close. The flirtatious girl could only smile and close her eyes as they walked through the snow...

* * *

**s11. Sleigh Ride:**  
**CHRISTMAS EVE**  
_Late Evening_

"Isn't it so great, Vert? Look, the snow's falling so gracefully... It's so soothing..." Chika cooed, holding Lady Green Heart close and motioning towards the illuminated path before them.

The two key figures of Leanbox had taken a tour around Lastation, with their trip ending with a horsebird-drawn sleigh ride through the snow-covered park. Pretty cliché, I know.

"It is indeed relaxing... If only it snowed more often on Leanbox, we could watch it fall from my bedchamber." Vert sighed, feeling quite content at the moment.

The two shared their usual tender moment, when a moving mass of people caught their eyes. "Oh my... IF, is that you?"

Indeed, the battle-hardened veteran was leading a bunch of her comrades across the snow, all of them huddled close to keep warm. "L-L-Lady Vert? W-What are you doing here?"

"Oh, me and Vert are just finishing up our Christmas date!" Chika announced cheerfully.

Vert smiled softly. "We were just on our way home, Miss IF... What are you guys doing?"

Neptune lifted her head up high. "Heya, Vert! Oh, Noiwey wanted to play in the snow like a little kid, and ended up gettin' us stuck in an old, abandoned cabin. Ohoho man, though, you shoulda seen how happy she looked!"

Noire slammed her fist onto the top of the ditz's head. "S-Shut up! I-I-It wasn't my idea at all! It was my sister's!"

Uni's eyes widened. "H-Hey! It wasn't just me!" The ensuing chaos lasted for a good five minutes of people accusing each other of... well, anything.

"Compa's the guilty party here! If she didn't make those awesome gingerbread snacks, then we wouldn't have got stuck in the first place! ...They were total sweetness, though."

"W-Wha...!? Nep-Nep, how can it be my fault? None of you even knew I had snacks until after we took shelter!"

Cave dramatically cleared her throat, and spoke up. "Excuse me, everyone; While the snow may have slowed down by more than a diminutive amount, we are still viable to freeze to death. I suggest we embark back home this instant."

Vert shook her head at the SMD warrior's words. "No, no... I couldn't live with myself if I let you walk back to the house in this weather." The goddess turned to look at the battle-hardened veteran. "Miss IF, would you and your party like to ride home with us? This sleigh can easily hold all of us."

The brunette blushed under Leanbox's CPU's heavy gaze. "B-But... We couldn't possibly intrude on you like this, Lady Vert!"

"Oh, you're much too chivalrous, Miss IF... Please, I insist."

The group looked at each other, and one by one stepped into the massive sleigh. Once everyone was properly seated, the horsebirds began the trek home.

"...Hmmmm..." Neptune hummed in deep thought. Noire looked at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"What crazy idea struck you now, Neptune?"

The ditz's expression grew semi-serious. "Vert hinted just now that Iffy is the leader of our party..."

"Oh boy, here we go..."

Purple Heart continued "...But, isn't it, like, so obvious that I'm the head of our ragtag team? I mean-" She pat her chest with pride, "-I'm adorable, awesome, tough, more awesome, I can out-eat anyone when it comes to pudding, and I even scored me one hot babe." She pulled Lady Black Heart in for a massive hug. "Me gots it all."

Noire scoffed. "Ha, you? No, no, no, no, no... If anyone's the leader, it's me! For one, I'm not completely insane! Oh, and don't forget that I actually know how to run a nation..."

Uni puffed out her cheeks. "Y-You're all wrong! If anyone's fit to lead us, it's Nepgear!"

"G-Goodness! I-I'm not party-leader material!"

IF sighed, and 5pb pulled her in for a light kiss. "Iffy... You're our true leader. Heh, without you, we'd have all gone insane by now."

"T-That's not true! I'm just the cynical voice in the background, not the full-blown head of the group!"

"Teehee... You're so shy, Iffy~"

Cave shook her head, obviously uncomfortable being this close to the loving couple...

...Jealousy is a hard feeling to get rid of, I'm sure you can agree... Hell, most are never able to get rid of it at all...

* * *

**s12. Happy Holidays/ It's the Holiday Season:  
CHRISTMAS EVE**  
_Very Late Evening_

"Steady... Steady... And... there! Aha, it's up!" Nisa cheered, wiping her forehead heroically. The newly purchased Christmas tree was now standing fully upright, already decorated from the start... It's quite the majestic sight, if I do say so myself.

"Whew... Mission accomplished." Gust sighed, absent-mindedly striking a similar pose as the heroine.

"...But, there is one last thing that needs to be done..." Nisa began dramatically, then reached into the box that was still on the floor. "Tada!" In her hands was another golden star, clearly meant to adorn the top of the tree. "...Gusty, I'd like you to do the honors of putting it on top."

Gust's heart began to beat rapidly as she stared at the ornament, remembering how she had screwed up earlier today. "B-But, Nisa... Gust's the whole reason tree burnt in first place... S-Shouldn't you get to finish decorating?"

Nisa winked. "Trust me, faithful sidekick; You'll get it this time." She then handed the star to the short girl.

Looking up at the top of the even-higher tree now, the alchemist gulped, but moved forward anyways. "...Gust is too small, Nisa..."

Before she could turn to tell the heroine that she couldn't do it, something unexpected happened: The girl was lifted high into the air. "W-Wha!? What's going-" She looked behind her, and saw her friend's smiling face; Nisa was lifting her close to the tree-top.

Surprised, Gust stared blankly at the top of the brightly lit Christmas tree, but snapped out of the trance quickly. With as much grace as possible, she fastened the golden star on the tip, completing the symbol of the holidays.

Nisa lightly placed the girl back upon her feet, and hugged her from behind. "See, I knew you could do it, Gusty..."

The alchemist blushed into the embrace, and whispered beneath her breath... "...Stupid bumpkins..."

...

Soon enough, the sleigh arrived at Noire's house, and the party was home at last.

As soon as she entered the door, Lady Black Heart discovered the mess that Ram and Rom had made, and chastised them dearly.

"But we did it for a reason: Two creepy robbers tried to eat us, but we used everything we found to pwn those noobs! You should be rewarding us!" Ram yelled, her arms crossed. Rom simply nodded, cowering behind her sister.

"Robbers? Who would be dumb enough to rob a CPU's house?" Noire asked, obviously doubting the validity of the story.

"Please don't be too harsh on them, Noire; They were probably very lonely today." Nepgear said, walking over to pat the lolis' heads.

The tsundere sighed. "...Fine, but these brats better not do anything like this again!" With that, Black Heart stormed out of the room.

Rom turned to look at Planeptune's candidate. "Miss Nepgear... Do you know where... Blanc is?"

"Hm? Blanc? Wasn't she in her room earlier today? That's what Mina told me..."

Ram puffed out a cheek. "Nope, Blanc totally ditched us! Hell, we haven't heard from poop-face Mina, either..."

Nepgear grew alarmed. "W-Wait, Blanc wasn't here? But, then that means..." The innocent girl looked in bewilderment at the children. "...Goodness! We left you home alone?"

"Don't worry, Miss Nepgear... We had fun."

"Totally! Why, we watched a whole lotta violent movies, and ate a lotta snacks, and kicked a lotta ass, and-" The two lolis recounted their day to the stunned candidate, nearly causing her to pass out...

Some time passed before IF received a phone call; It was from Histy. Once she hung up, she told everyone the situation. "Guys, that was Histoire; She said she's with Mina at some hotel. The snow's too strong where they are, so they have to wait until morning to come back. Everything's fine otherwise, I guess."

Neptune puffed out her cheek. "Aw, pooey; Histy better be here when we open presents tomorrow! I totally got her the most awesome-est gift evah!"

"You know Histy, Nep-Nep; Of course she'll make it here in time!" Compa remarked, closing her eyes on the couch; It was getting quite late.

Lyrica yawned. "Gee, I'm tired... The fire sure is cozy, though..."

The brunette smiled, and picked her girlfriend up bridal style. "Let's get to bed, Lyree... Weren't you planning to throw a small concert in the park tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me... Well, good night, everyone!"

The group waved at the couple. "Night night, Iffy! Be sure to wake up the same time as us; If you don't, I'll prolly just end up opening your presents!"

"I'll have yer ass if you do that, Nep! ...Good night, guys." And with that, IF and 5pb left this Christmas special.

Once the two were out of sight, Cave stood up from her sitting position as well. "If I may also excuse myself; The weather has left me quite exhausted." She elegantly bowed, and went to her room. Huh... déjà vu?

"Night Cavey!" Chika called. And, just as with the previous night, the party eventually filtered out, until only Nisa and Gust remained in the living room...

...

Before the SMD warrior journeyed back to her room, she stopped outside of the room of the girl of her dreams. Despite herself, she raised her fist to knock on the fateful door. "...What are you doing, Cave? You... shouldn't be having these kinds of impure thoughts... Lyrica is happy now; Isn't that enough?"

Taking a deep breath, the elegant woman prepared to make her presence known... but ended up doing nothing at all. When the time came for her to wish the couple goodnight, or to discuss just what was on her mind... she chickened out. She couldn't do a thing.

Defeated, Cave sighed and returned to her bed for the night...

Dear viewers, on this night, Cave would not find any redemption or solace... No, that day will come along much further down the line...

* * *

**s13. Same Old Lang Syne:**  
**CHRISTMAS EVE**  
_Very Late Evening_

With the long night finally over, Linda and Nepgeo dragged themselves into their hotel room and flopped down onto the bed.

"Crap, I'm exhausted..." The green-haired woman sighed, her face buried in a pillow.

"Ouch... I'm sooooo sore..." The purple-haired imposter groaned, rubbing her forehead. Frankly, I'm amazed that the two women can stand after the beating they took today.

After a few minutes of wallowing in their pain, Nepgeo slowly sprang up from the bed and journeyed over to the bathroom. "Ugh... Damn... Lindy, if you don't mind... I'm probably gonna take a shower alone tonight... I-I'd love to do it with you, of course, but I'm in way too much pain to, er, do anything... I'm sorry..."

Underling winced as she sat up and dismissively waved her hand. "Nah, I understand... Shit, it hurts to tilt my neck... Let's take it easy tonight. Enjoy your shower... or somethin'..."

"Teehee... Thanks, Lindy~" With that, the imposter Nepgear painstakingly shot the ASIC member a thumbs up, and limped into the shower.

Underling was left to stare up at the ceiling, and her mind began to wander. Slowly, she took a deep breath and walked over to the door to the balcony. Her arms amazingly sore, she struggled with opening the glass barrier, but eventually succeeded. The cold, crisp air made her shiver, but she went out regardless.

Linda stepped onto the snow that had piled up, and stared out at Lastation's skyline. The town looked so different at night with the snow falling; Guess it's to be expected when an unusual weather pattern strikes out of nowhere.

"...Another Christmas Eve, huh? Man, where has the time gone?" The ASIC member sighed and rested her chin in her hands. Now that she thought about it, this year had been all kinds of hectic: ASIC had gone from supreme organization to nothing in such a short amount of time. Her very life had been uprooted without a moment's warning...

All this desperate thinking caused Underling to think back to her past, to the fond memories from last Christmas...

_"Ugh... Screw Trick; I hope I'm never forced to team up with him!"_

_Linda burst out of ASIC's secret headquarters on Lowee, fuming with anger; Seems her teammates were really getting on her nerves. Night had fallen on the wintry landmass, and the cold air stabbed like daggers at her very exposed skin._

_"Shit... I-If no one respects me, then m-m-maybe I should just leave 'em... Y-Y-Yeah, let's see how they get along w-without me!" She stuttered to no one in particular, shivering like crazy._

_Slowly, she began to walk off, unsure of where to go. After a few minutes, however, the cold began to get to her. "C-C-Crap... Need warmth, big time..." She began to feel extraordinarily weak; The freezing weather, toppled with the countless nights she had been forced to stay awake, were dramatically affecting her._

_Before Linda gave in to the cold, though, a hand tightly grasped her shoulder. "Linda! Oh, thank God I found you... Come, you're going to freeze to death out here..."_

_The ASIC member, looking through half-lidded eyes, couldn't make out who her mysterious guardian angel was. Regardless, the arms she found herself in were beyond soothing..._

_...An indiscernible amount of time later, Underling awoke, huddled in a blanket in front of a warm fire. "...Hwuh? W-Where am I...?"_

_"Shh... Do not be alarmed, Linda; You are in my humble abode. Please, get comfortable..." The oddly soothing voice came from CFW Magic, Linda's idol. Why, the green-haired ASIC member had been smitten with her ever since she first laid eyes on her..._

_"C-C-CFW Magic, ma'am! W-Why, I-I thank you for your generosity, b-but I can't possibly bother you by staying! I-I'll just be going then..."_

_Magic smiled warmly and ran a soft hand through the ASIC member's hair. "Oh, it's no bother at all, Linda. And besides, it's a blizzard out there; Can't have you freezing to death." The higher-up plopped down next to the flustered girl, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It's an honor for you to be my guest... dear Linda."_

_Underling felt goosebumps at being so close to her idol, and struggled to find the right words._

_As if nothing unusual was afoot, Magic rested her head against the green-haired woman, and spoke once more. "...Linda, if I may so inquire... Why were you walking through that horrid storm? Surely you could have remained at our headquarters for just a bit longer?"_

_Linda shook her head lightly, and sighed. "...I-I'm... just sick of everything, y'know? I... I get no frikkin' respect at all! All I ever get are crap jobs that don't amount to anything, and I get flak for it! I mean, Trick gets more respectable duties than I do, and he's a scummy jerk!" The girl lowered her head, anger swelling up again. "Trick's an ass, Brave barely acknowledges my existence, and don't even get me started on Judge! In fact... you're the only one who ever seemed to give a damn about me... Maybe... Maybe it was a mistake for me to join ASIC..."_

_Magic frowned, and lifted Underling's chin with delicate fingers. "Don't say that, Linda! ASIC... would be nothing without you... I'd be nothing without you..."_

_The ASIC member's eyes widened, and a potent blush developed on her cheeks. "M-Magic...? Wh-Wh-Wh-What are you saying?"_

_The commander looked directly into Linda's eyes, smiling in a way that Underling had never seen before. "I've never thought of you as inferior, Linda; In fact... when I'm with you, I can't help but feel... privileged, honored." A warm hand pressed upon the stunned girl's cheek. "...It is embarrassing to say, but... you've shown me that I have a heart, dear Linda... I find that I care about you more than my very own life..."_

_Underling blushed and stared into her idol's passionate eyes. All her inhibitions seemed to be melting away by the second, lost to the soothing fire before her... "...CFW Magic, ma'am... I-I feel the same way... I a-adore you... B-But a worthless girl like me d-doesn't deserve your time..."_

_Magic's face grew ever closer. "No, it is I who doesn't deserve your time, dear Linda... You are perfect, whether you realize it or not..."_

_"P-P-Perfect!? M-Me?" The green-haired woman had never been complimented like that before; Hell, she had never been complimented for anything at all! Her heart shook, and she became even more lost in the moment. "...Magic..."_

_Closer still. "Linda... I do not know what the future may bring... but for tonight, I wish to stay by your side. Sure, this may not be the most festive domain for the holidays, but I hope that I can please you all the same..."_

_Underling shivered in anticipation. Their faces were a mere breath away. "...I will always stay by your side... I-I couldn't ask for anything more..." Tears began to roll down her cheeks, and the two women joined together in a long-awaited kiss._

_After a heated moment, the girls broke free for a moment and gazed into each other's eyes. "Merry Christmas, Linda." Magic cooed. With that, the two ASIC members became one..._

_It was a night none of them would ever forget..._

...

"M-Magic..."

Linda tried to hold back, but to no avail; With a soft sob, tears began streaming from her eyes like never before. The memories were too much to handle...

A mere year ago, the world had been such a simple place. Sure, ASIC had been working towards taking over the world, but who knew everything would get so out of hand? For Magic and the others, claiming the shares of the world in the name of the one true goddess was just a normal part of life; No more unusual than some of you readers going to school or to work, or what-not. For all the hard-ships their deeds brought them, their lives were more stable than one would suspect... Though, in a flash, it all came crumbling down...

And in the ensuing chaos... Magic had fallen to Arfoire's false promises.

The strong, powerful CFW Magic, who had stolen Linda's heart from day one... was no longer the same person. She was as good as gone...

Underling never realized how much she had until it was all gone; Stolen from beneath her feet in an instant. The life which she always complained about wasn't as bad as she made it out to be, was it? She never truly appreciated what fate had handed her until it was a thing of the past.

It really is true: Everything looks worse in black and white. She was so focused on the struggles and general grievances she had been forced to go through, that she never realized the beauty in the little things. Not everything is good and evil; There is always an ambiguous factor...

"M-Magic... H-How did this happen? I... I loved you..." The green-haired woman couldn't deny it any longer; She had indeed fallen in love with her commander. But none of that mattered now... Magic was gone...

Another Christmas Eve had arrived, and a new year was ready to knock on the door... Just another new year, filled with false hope and disappointment...

Underling failed to notice how much time had passed, and jumped when a hand lightly tapped her on the shoulder. "Lindy? W-What are you doing out here; You must be freezin' yer ass off! Come on, let's g... Lindy, are you crying?"

The purple-haired imposter, now done with her shower, looked intently at the ASIC member's face. Underling could only turn her head, ashamed of herself.

"L-Lindy! What's wrong!?" Nepgeo cried frantically. The sight of her lover in such distress hurt her heart.

The green-haired woman sobbed loudly, and clutched the false-Nepgear tightly. "I... I miss her, Geo! I-I've failed her... Magic believed in me, but... I couldn't do jack-shit to save her! I'm so damn useles-"

Nepgeo silenced the frantic Linda with a fierce kiss, which both girls held for a long moment. After it was over, both girls held each other close.

"Lindy... It's alright... You're not useless... And Magic's not gone; You said so yourself! You can still save her... And I'll help you the entire way."

Underling wiped her eyes and smiled softly at her lover. "Geo... T-Thank you... I'd be screwed without ya..."

Nepgeo responded with a quick kiss, and then motioned back towards the room. "C'mon, babe, let's get back inside. It's freezing!"

"Heh... Yeah, it is... Let's go..."

With that, the two girls went back into the room and slammed the balcony door shut. They fell down onto the bed, and gazed into each other's eyes.

"... How d'you put up with someone like me, Geo? I... I must be a pain to deal with..."

"Tee hee... Cuz I love you, Lindy."

"...W-Well... I don't know why, but... I love you too..." She replied in a playfully coy-like manner. And as Linda proclaimed that, she knew she wasn't lying.

Sure, she loved Magic, and could never get her out of her heart, but she also loved Nepgeo; Ever since they were children, in fact. And, hell, she would have never been reunited with the purple-haired imposter had Magic never succumbed to Arfoire in the first place!

So, despite all the tragedies that occurred this year, it wasn't all bad...

And, perhaps... This upcoming year wouldn't be as bad as she feared. Maybe, just maybe, things would go in her favor...

Nepgeo clasped Linda's hand, and smiled innocently. "Merry Christmas, Lindy~"

Underling's heart began to soar. "...Merry Christmas, Geo."

For the time being, the two girls were at peace...

* * *

**s14. Someday At Christmas:  
CHRISTMAS EVE  
**_Right Before Midnight_

The heroine of justice and the business-savvy alchemist spent a few hours just sitting on the floor of the living room, looking at the tree they fought long and hard for. They failed to notice that the midnight hour was about to arrive, and that Christmas would be here at last.

"It's so beautiful..." Nisa cooed, her eyes in the shape of stars; The brightly lit symbol of the holidays filled her with a joy she couldn't begin to describe.

Gust simply smiled and closed her eyes, taking in the serenity of the moment. Another long moment passed, when the heroine spoke up.

"H-Hey... Gusty... You sure were amazing today... Why, you managed to get the price of this expensive tree all the way down, but still managed to please that creepy salesman guy... I-I never expected you to be so generous in your business dealings..."

Gust blushed, and hid her face. "...Gust can be generous... It's the holidays, after-all..."

The heroine smiled bashfully, also turning to hide her face. "...Gusty... Thank you, for everything."

"Hm? W-Why is Nisa still thanking Gust? It's Gust's fault that tree burnt in first place."

"Yes, but... you went through all this trouble, even going so far as to waste your own money... just to bring a smile to my face... This is the kindest thing anyone's ever done for me..."

The alchemist blushed even harder, struggling to find something to say. At that moment, a memory flew back into her head; Ooh, let's check it out:

...

**s14 1. Silver Bells:  
CHRISTMAS EVE... EVE**  
_Evening_

While IF's group was at the puppet show, Noire's house was rather... life-less: Lady Purple Heart and Lady Black Heart were up in their shared room, Vert and Chika were planning their upcoming excursions, Mina and Histoire were reading silently, and Nisa was digging up ornaments for the Christmas tree in the basement.

This left Gust alone in the living room, feeling quite tired. Before she could drift off to sleep, though, a quiet voice startled her. "...U-Um, excuse me... May I have a quick word with you... if you don't mind?..."

The alchemist looked up, and was surprised to see Kei, Lastation's oracle, standing before her. What could she possibly want? I mean, the two of them rarely, if ever, talk. "Hm...? What does Kei need?"

The stoic woman awkwardly took a seat next to the girl and cleared her throat, clearly struggling to find the proper words. "Er, how should I put this?... Uh, well, very early this morning, I was visited by someone who identified themselves only as... Santa Claus."

Gust thought for a moment, then gave a confused glance towards Kei. "Santa Claus? Is this some kind of joke? Santa Claus doesn't... No, Kei's not type to joke around... How odd..." She thought for a moment, then spoke again. "...What did mysterious Santa man tell you?"

Kei hid her face. "Well, there's the thing: The Santa... was a girl, perhaps slightly older than you." The alchemist could only stare blankly, so the oracle continued. "The gender isn't important... What she told me was that... I needed to act on my feelings tonight... and that she could help me do so."

"Act on feelings...? You're not trying to tell Gust anything suggestive, are you?"

"N-No! It's just..." Kei went silent for a moment, then sighed. "...I suppose you are a trustworthy person... Fine..." She lifted her head, and looked directly into the alchemist's eyes. "...Gust... Do you know what it feels like to hold someone very dear to your heart... but beyond mere family bounds? Like... so important to you, that you can't see yourself living a single day without them?"

Gust's mouth went dry, and before she could even attempt to say anything, the stoic woman continued. "...I... discovered that feeling not too long ago... I believe that I am in love with a... wonderful woman, but I've never felt like this before... I'm not sure what to do..."

The alchemist looked down at her feet. "Well... just do what comes naturally. Love doesn't have to follow strict guidelines; If you love someone, there shouldn't be checklist of what to do." The short girl blushed lightly, someone's face immediately popping up in her mind. "...As long as you make each other happy, then everything is ok."

Kei smiled and nodded, absorbing the words. "I-I see... You sure are one wise kid..."

"G-Gust isn't kid... So, why is Kei asking Gust about relationship advice, anyways?"

"Well... the last thing Santa told me to do was... just talk with you; She didn't really elaborate..." The oracle then stood, and put her hand on the alchemist's shoulder. "...Though, I think I know why now... Oh, and I never really let you answer my question: Have you ever felt what it is like to... love?"

Gust blushed, and turned her head away. "...Gust... has someone very special to her, too... Gust knows how Kei feels..."

The stoic oracle smiled, and nodded. "Ahum, I see... Thank you Gust... And, one last thing, before I forget: I'm going to be sneaking out in a short while. If anyone asks whether you've seen me, please tell them I've stepped out; Just say that I didn't tell you anything else... Thank you, once again." With that, the woman went back to her room, assumingly off to pick up the girl who was so important to here.

The alchemist was left wondering what exactly just happened, when she yawned heavily. "...Gust needs some sleep... Off to bed, then..." The short girl hopped off the couch, and journeyed over to her room. Lying in bed, her thoughts drifted to the innocent face of her best friend, and she slowly fell into the world of slumber...

...

**s14 2. The Christmas Song:  
CHRISTMAS DAY**  
_Midnight_

The alchemist was unsure why her mind chose now to remember that event, but she didn't let it confuse her. Looking at the heroine of justice's beautiful face, she merely said: "Gust is your... sidekick, Nisa... Gust likes it when you smile."

Nisa's face lit up, and she shyly looked downwards. "G-Gusty...!" With that, the two embraced in front of the bright tree, the upholder of justice cuddling her face against the business-savvy alchemist's. "...You're my best friend, Gust... I don't think I could go on without you..."

A familiar feeling clicked in the short girl's mind, and she felt happier than ever. "...Nisa is Gust's best friend too... Gust would do anything to make you happy..." Feeling more content then she ever had in her life, the alchemist blissfully lifted her head up towards the ceiling... and gasped. "...Wha!?"

"Huh? What is it, dear companion?" Nisa, too, looked up, and saw the stunning object dangling from the ceiling: Mistletoe. Aha, so Neptune actually hung the mistletoe in the dead center of the living room! Finally, we get an answer! "O-Oh my...!"

The two best friends looked at each other and blushed. The heroine spoke up frantically. "A-Ah, w-w-we can ignore it, little Gusty! I-It's not like it's mandatory, or anything!" She began to stand, but was stopped by Gust's hand. "W-What are you doing?"

The alchemist's face was redder than ever before. "...You are very special to Gust, Nisa..." She then looked into her friend's eyes. "...It feels wrong not to follow Christmas traditions... And maybe... Gust wouldn't mind if Nisa... kisses her..."

The heroine of justice felt goosebumps envelop her entire body, and absent-mindedly placed her hand upon the short girl's cheek. "...Gust... You're just... amazing..." She mumbled, her mind turning to mush from being this close to her sidekick. "...I hope it's not strange, but... I really do want to kiss you."

The business-savvy alchemist merely smiled innocently. "...Gust wants that, too..." And so, the two friends expressed their passion for each other underneath the mistletoe. Happy holidays, indeed!

...Oh, hey: We've made it through an entire Christmas special with only one scene involving a couple beneath that pesky little plant! Whew, managed to avoid at least one type of cliché today...

...Now... I really want to say that the ending's in sight, but last time I did that, I got interrupted by some random unexpected scene. I wonder if that will happen this ti-

* * *

**s15. Little St. Nick:  
CHRISTMAS EVE... EVE**  
_Very Early Morning_

"Kei... Kei! Wake up!"

Lastation's oracle stirred awake, extremely groggy. "B-Blanc? What do you want...?" She mumbled sleepily.

"I'm not Blanc; She's still sleepin'! C'mon, I need ta tell ya something!" The mysterious voice whined in a hushed tone. A hand hurriedly jabbed at the slumbering oracle.

"A-Ah! Ok, I'm up, I'm up! ...Who are you, and what do you need so early...?" Kei snapped, rubbing her forehead.

The mysterious figure walked up to the woman, allowing her to glimpse her figure. "Kei Jinguji, is it? So nice to finally get to speak face-to-face with you!"

"W-Who are you? I don't recognize your voice..."

"Why, me? ...I am Santa Claus!"

Kei's eyes widened in confusion. "Santa Claus? What kind of joke is this? Did Noire put you up to this?"

The figure wildly shook her finger. "Nope, nadda! I really am Santa Claus, and I've come to help push you further along the... right path."

"...The right path? What the hell are you talking about? ...And how did you get into this room? The door has seven different locks..."

"Teehee... 'Cause I'm magic, that's how!" Santa cheered, holding her arms out dramatically. Now that Kei could get a better look at the mysterious intruder, she could see that 'Santa' was a small girl with crimson hair that almost entirely framed her whole face. On the left side of her head, her hair was arranged in the shape of an 'R'; I wonder how the hell she does that? There were two prominent white streaks in her otherwise red hair; One framed the right side of her face, while the other adorned the bottom of the 'R' shaped part of her hair.

Red and white... Clear Christmas colors.

"Santa...? But you're clearly a female...?"

"I think a whole lotta people would prefer a girly Santa over a fat, jolly one! You should be thrilled to know the truth!" The energetic girl then extended her hand towards the oracle. "Kei... Come walk with me for a bit... There's something I want to tell you."

"Why... me, Miss... Santa?" But the girl didn't say anything. Kei sighed and took hold of the hand, and instantly was floating over Lastation. "...Woah! What the!?"

"Have no fear, Kei-ey; You can't fall." Santa smiled, and then pointed down. "Look, there's your house! Ah, and there's the Basilicom; Kinda different from the ones where I'm from, by the way... Ooh, and there's the place I wanted to talk to you about!"

The oracle strained her eyes to see where the ecstatic red-haired girl was pointing, and she saw a tall clock-tower; The tallest in the city. "The clock-tower? What's so special about that?" Since she couldn't understand how or why she was floating above the landmass, she simply tried to ignore it.

"That's where I want you to take your date tonight."

"D-Date? How could you...?" Kei's eyes widened; How could anyone know that she was in a relationship? She had taken so many precautions... "...Are you really... Santa Claus?" She really didn't want to believe it, but it was the only possible way her secret could be known.

"I know everything, Kei! ...Although, I can't always directly interact with all of you girls..." Santa looked down with saddened eyes, though she refused to stop smiling. "...But tonight, that's different; I'm here to help you and a few others stick to their true path... And it all revolves around you and Blanc."

"B-But... I don't understand... Why is my relationship with... Blanc... so important?"

"...It's, uh, kinda sorta really hard to explain... but don't worry about it so much; First and foremost, I want you two to be happy this holiday season!"

Kei lifted an eyebrow, analyzing Santa's face. "...This is still all too confusing... But fine, tell me what I need to do..." The stoic woman blushed slightly. "...I really want to make Blanc feel... special..." As she spoke, she couldn't help but laugh inside at how ironic this all was; A mere few months ago, she would have scoffed at the notion of being in love... But now, it was all she could think about...

Santa smiled. "Ok! Well, as soon as evening arrives tonight, I want you to take Blanc to the tippity-top of that clock tower, and look out over the skyline; You'll know the rest when the time comes."

"W-What do we do when we're there, though? ...What do I say?" The oracle was very uncertain about everything.

"...Well, just do what feels natural, silly! It's very important both for your own and everyone else's relationships that you act on your feelings tonight... I'll help you, don't worry."

"Um, ok... I'll take your word for it, Miss Santa... I-Is that all?"

"...Hmmmmm... Oh, actually, there's one more thing! You know little Gusty, right?"

Kei tilted her head with a questioning look. "Yeah, the alchemist, right? She's staying with us right now. Why?"

"Oh, before you go out tonight, make sure you have a little chat with her first; She's also a very important player for me."

"...I'm still lost..."

Santa winked playfully at the oracle, and gave a thumbs-up. "In due time, everything will make sense; Don't worry. But for now... Ah, you're back!" She randomly yelled, startling the stoic woman. Out-of-nowhere, a golden dragon flew up to the red-haired girl, and wound itself around her waist. "...That's our cue for the night, sadly... Great talkin' to ya, Kei! I hope we can do this again some time!"

"W-Wait! I still have so many questions! M-Miss Santa Claus!"

Santa spun the oracle around three times, than threw her at a tremendous speed down towards Noire's house. As she fell at an obviously dangerous rate, she heard the girl yell one more confusing message: "Say hello to my wifeys for me!"

...

"Ahh!" Kei screamed, huffing and puffing as she lurched up from her bed. "C-Crap... Was that all a dream?" She breathed. Before she could question any further, a bright light began emanating from outside her window. Cautiously, she stepped out of bed and opened the blinds.

She was now face-to-face with a golden dragon, separated only by the window's thin glass. The creature appeared to wink, and quickly dashed away, possibly to another room of the house. After all that was over, Kei could only shake her head and lay back down. "...Guess I've got some work to do tonight..."

* * *

**s16. It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas:  
CHRISTMAS EVE... EVE**  
_Late Evening_

And so, the hours flew by, until the time came for Kei to ascend the clock tower with Lady White Heart. It was actually easier to convince the angry goddess than it should have been; Just how close had the two of them gotten?

On their way, the two were nearly run over by a horsebird-drawn sleigh, which was obviously practicing it's route through the park. "...Jackass! Watch where you're goin', ya shithead!" Blanc screamed at the carriage's poor driver. She then wiped her hand across her shoulder, and nodded. "...Ok, let's keep going."

"Heh... Yes." The two eventually made it to the clock tower and began the long climb up.

Lady White Heart had no idea what was in store for her; Hell, neither did Kei, for that matter. "So, uh, Kei... Remind me again why yer draggin' me up this huge-ass tower in the freezing cold?"

The oracle, wearing her usual poker face, continued looking forward. "...There's something I want to show you... It can only be from the top of this tower..."

"If you say so... I know I can trust you. If it was Neptune being this vague, though, then I'd probably toss her offa a bridge."

At long last, the unusual couple reached the summit of the tower, and looked out over the city. Now, something was supposed to happen...

Stalling, Kei remarked "...Well... The city sure looks interesting from up here, doesn't it? Lastation has a whole new look at night."

Blanc looked at her girlfriend with a blank expression, and walked closer to her. "Yeah, I guess so... Still doesn't beat Lowee's nights, though. Nope, sorry, but my land kicks the most ass."

"Heh, is that so? Well, it does have a unique appeal to it... But I have the paperwork to prove that Lastation is, and always will be, the best." Lastation's oracle said with a professional expression, though her voice had a joking tone to it.

Blanc chuckled (Jeez, that's scary!), and huddled close to the usually stoic woman. "Well, I'm gonna need a little bit more proof before I just sit down and agree with you."

Kei smiled, and looked out at the landscape again, seriously wondering what was supposed to happen. "Oh, there's a lot of things I could bring up..."

"You sound pretty confident. Well, don't sugarcoat it then; If you think you got an answer, then give me your best damn shot." The goddess smirked.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed in the sky, and out popped... a golden dragon?

"The hell!? Another freakin' dragon? What, those bastards weren't content with pissing me off by overflowing MY land?" Before Blanc could start fuming out of control, Kei held up her hand; She recognized the golden beast from this morning.

"Hold it, Blanc... This isn't an ordinary dragon..."

"What? You know that thing? It's not your pet, is it? I still have a grudge against those assholes." Well, you can't say Blanc isn't honest...

"It's... hard to explain. I don't know what it's doing either..." The oracle was about to recount the morning's events, when another unexpected scene happened: The dragon spun in a circle, absolutely silent all the while, and vanished out of thin air.

The CPU was stunned. "...I'll give you one thing: Lowee doesn't have shitty disappearing dragons like that."

Kei was equally confused, but smiled all the same. "...Well, that's the fun of Lastation..." The woman turned to directly face her lover, and held her arms up to the sky dramatically. "...Every day is filled with surprises."

Blanc's eyes opened in awe at the sight going on behind the oracle. "...What the hell did you... How the?"

"Hm? Sorry, I... felt like doing that, for some reason... I hope it wasn't too od-" Her cheeks flushed, Kei turned back to the city and gasped. "...Oh my..."

As soon as the golden dragon disappeared, unusual clouds had formed over Lastation, and from them came snow; Quite the miraculous sight for the inner districts of the landmass.

At first, only a few snowflakes fell, but in time, a full-on snowstorm ensued. Amazed beyond words, Kei wrapped her arm around the goddess and held her tight.

"Kei... Does this... happen here a lot?"

"Nope... Maybe a scattered flurry here or there, but not this... Christmas is usually dark and drabby here..."

Blanc leaned in and kissed the oracle's cheek. "Ha... I can't help but feel this huge shit on meteorology has something to do with you... That makes me smile, actually: I have a girlfriend who can spit on common sense. Can't beat that."

Kei blushed, and smiled lightly. "...I'm glad you like it... I, uh, wasn't sure that you'd like seeing more snow after ruling a land that's constantly covered by it..."

"...Snow can suck sometimes, but it's pretty nice to look at... especially when getting held by a cute girl like you." Another kiss (Am I the only one weirded out by this?). "...And... it sure makes it feel like Christmas is on its way."

"Yeah... Lastation could use a little more Christmas cheer..." The oracle, this time, kissed the goddess' cheek. "...I'm really glad I get to watch this with you, Blanc... There's not another place in all of Gamindustri that I'd rather be right now."

"...I love you, Kei... I really feel that the two of us could kick all kinds of ass together."

Kei smiled and gazed deeply in her lover's eyes. "...And I love you, Blanc..." Nothing more needed to be said! The two unexpected lovers embraced warmly, and gazed out over the city, which was now illuminated by the falling snow.

_"Thank you... Santa Claus..." _Lastation's oracle said in the deep recesses of her mind. This Christmas was looking to be the best one yet...

Hovering above the oblivious women, 'Santa Claus' simply watched with starry eyes. Once she was content that everything had gone according to plan, she nodded cheerfully, and vanished into the clouds...

* * *

**s17. Holly Jolly Christmas:  
CHRISTMAS DAY**  
_An Overview_

Lastation's CPU woke up in the early hours of Christmas morning, and was startled to find that her ditzy lover was nowhere to be found. "Neptune? Huh, wonder where she ran off too... Maybe she got thirsty? ...Wouldn't hurt to check, I guess."

Noire stood up and journeyed down to the kitchen, but no Purple Heart in sight. "Ugh, don't tell me she ran outside! She'll freeze her ass off!" Worried now, Black Heart began to turn the knob of the front door, when she heard a soft giggle. "...Neptune, is that you?"

Curious, she went to investigate the sound she just heard, and found herself in the center of the living room. On the couch, she discovered that Nisa and Gust were cuddling against each other, peacefully slumbering away. Their entire bodies were covered by a thick blanket... Now, some of you are probably asking: Are they wearing clothes beneath that blanket? Well, the answer to that is... whatever you desire; A little ambiguity certainly never hurt anyone.

"Why are they sleeping out here? Wouldn't their room be warmer...? Oh well, I've never understood how those two think." Noire mumbled, and then stopped in front of the brilliant Christmas tree. "Hrm... I don't remember this tree being this tall... or wide... Hell, I don't even recognize most of those decorations! ...Looks nice, though..." She mused.

A soft voice replied from beneath the symbol of the holidays. "Hell yeah, this is one spruced-up tree! Why, it's almost as awesome as mwah!"

Startled, the goddess turned her gaze to beneath the tree, and saw Neptune's head sticking out from among a load of presents. "N-Neptune!? What the hell are you doing under there? You're not opening your gifts yet, are you?"

"No no, Noiwey, I'd never do that! ...I'm kinda stuck down here, actually; Can ya be a babe and help me out a little?"

Noire sighed, but reached down to pull her lover out. "Honestly, Neptune... How do you always get yourself into trouble like this?" She set the ditz free, and instantly gasped; Lady Purple Heart's entire body was covered in wrapping paper. "...! N-Neptune...!"

The ditz smiled teasingly, and gave the tsundere quite the seductive gaze. "Noiwey... I'm your gift... Unwrap me baby~"

Lady Black Heart's face turned a deep crimson as she held the wrapped girl. "Wh-Wh-Wh-What? Uh... Um... Uh..." She was clearly at a loss.

"So what do ya say, babe; Don't you just wanna tear this paper off and see what it's hiding? C'mon, I know you want to~"

Noire nearly did just that, but managed to get a hold over herself. She then began grinning sinisterly; Every little thing Neptune had pulled on her over the past year struck her in an instant. Now was the time for payback. "...I would like that, Neptune, but there's just one problem..."

The ditz turned her head curiously. "Hm? What is it, Noire?"

"... You yourself said that no one was to open their gifts until everyone was awake; There's still a few hours to go..."

"Bu... Wha...?"

Noire softly placed the girl back with the presents. "I'll open you as soon as everyone else is ready... For now, I need some more sleep! Merry Christmas, Neptune..." Smirking to herself, the goddess began to walk away.

"W-Wait! Noirey! Come back! You can't just leave cute little ole me down here! I'm your fi... faicey... fancy... fiancay... fia-"

"Fiancee, Neptune! Don't worry, it'll just be a couple of hours; You'll be fine! Hey, Nisa and Gust are here with you, so you'll at least have company..." Noire then disappeared from sight, making it back to her bed.

"This isn't funny, Noire! ...Aw, snickerdoodles... Well, maybe if I think hard enough, I can break out of this... really tight... paper..." Neptune struggled, unable to set herself free; Huh, I wonder how she got wrapped like that in the first place? Compa, maybe?

Either way... the ditz could not break free using her mind; Pity. Oh well, Noire will help her in the morning... How will that play out? Again, I'm leaving that to your imagination...

...

* * *

...

**s18. Happy Christmas (War is Over):  
CHRISTMAS DAY**  
_Very Late Night_

Right before the clock struck midnight, which would signify the end of Christmas, a familiar golden dragon hovered through a closed window, and flashed silently; In its place was now the girl known only as 'Santa Claus'. Seeing the two figures in the bed, she smiled softly, and walked over to caress one's hair.

"Heya, Iffy-poo... Sorry I can't stay for long, but I just wanted to tell you again that... I'm always thinkin' about you, 'kay?" She softly nuzzled the sleeping girl's brunette hair. "...Things are gonna get tough in another couple of months, Iffy... and I'm afraid I won't be able to help you stop HER plans... But, if you can somehow hear me in your dreams, just know that I will never abandon you. I know things are going to get painful and bleak... but if you trust in me, then everything can go back to the way it's supposed to be... I love you, wifey..."

With that, the girl really known as Red lowered her head and lightly kissed IF on the lips. "...Teehee, I hope you won't get mad at me for doing that... Good night, IF, and Merry Christmas... We will meet again..."

Content for the night, the girl transformed back into the image of a dragon, and flew off into the uncertain night sky...

...

...Well, that was particularly interesting, wouldn't you say? I mean, what asshole would actually use a Christmas special to foreshadow a future installment of a series?

...But I digress, faithful viewers. I can hear the bells tolling; The end has finally arrived. For now, it is time for me to sign off for the year...

But do not fret! Before I go, I will share with you all this: There is still much more to come from our dear cast of heroines. What exactly will ensue next year? Heh, I haven't the slightest clue... However, whatever fate has in store for dear Neptune and her pals, I sincerely pray that you come along with me for the ride yet again. Nothing would make me happier...

...Well, this has taken up way too much of your time... I shall now recite my closing statements... Please don't laugh:

_Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night;_  
_I pray this story provided some form of delight._  
_I'm sorry if the length made some of you uneasy,_  
_And if some of the lines came off as rather cheesy._

_Either way, I wish you all the best in your holiday endeavors_  
_(Really, I have nothing else to say that is in any way clever)._  
_Screw it: While I'm at it, Happy Valentine's Day as well,_  
_As the next story will not be out by then (This author's lazy as hell)._

_Oh dear, look at how fast this whole poem got derailed;_  
_I didn't intend to rhyme this clunkily, but that ship has clearly sailed._  
_Let's cut to the chase: I really hope this special delighted you;_  
_If so, please kindly favorite this story, and humbly review!_

...I really need to work on that... Oh well, I never claimed to be a poet. Heh, and I'm certainly no Judge of literature, that's for sure!

...Thank you once again, and I hope we meet again soon. Til that day...! Erm, til that day...!

Ugh... I don't have an energetic catch-phrase... Uhm... let's just go with: Hoorah! Yeah... See you all later...


End file.
